Maddi and EJ
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: Breaking Dawn did happen but only to a point, Bella left and had twins. Now 17 years later this is their story. please read my first story.
1. Prologue: Beginning

**Our Story ~ Twilight**

**Prologue: Beginnings**

Have you ever wondered about your past? Have you ever wondered so far back into your past that it can't even really be considered your past?

Well I guess we have.

Have you ever hated someone? Was it because of their past events and how they affected you? Or was it for the past that is so far back that you think of it as your own but it isn't?

We have.

Everyone has those people that you hate in your life. Everyone has those people that you love in your life. Then you have those people that you love and you hate, but you only think that you hate them.

Well we do too.

You love these people, but all you can think about them, is that you hate them. As they hurt you, even if you don't know them.

Yes we all do.

By know your wondering 'what does this have to do with our past?'.

The truth is everything.

We had told our story and now as we sit and listen to the story, to the past, of people we love and people we hate. In some way it's still our story.

You could say were crazy and we don't make any sense, but we know you're interested and we know that you're going to keep reading, as it's our story.

And our story is just a story, yes, but to us and to you and to others it is important.


	2. Chapter One: Cullens

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, send me the name of your story if you want me to check it out and I will. I have actually already finished this story and I am working on the sequel. Please don't let that last statement stop you from guessing or sugesting anything to happen.

Disclamer: I don't own Twilight and I'm sorry I didn't put this in the last chapter, this disclamer is it for the whole story.

**Chapter One: Cullens**

_Mars PoV_

Madeleine Alice Rosalie Swan. Edward Jasper Emmett Swan.

That's my name or Maddi or Mars. EJ is my brothers.

We _lived_ in Phoenix, Arizona, but now we _live_ in the small town of Forks Washington. It's a long story as to why we live here, but I'll just make it short and sum it up for you.

We got arrested, about two years after our mother left us. We were caught for begging apparently, but I'm a musician so that was how I earned my money, my brother is an artist so he would draw people and then sell them the pictures, we played the streets and that was how we earned money, after we go and play, or in my brother's case draw. But then we got caught, they asked us about my parents, we don't know are father and we had to tell them that we didn't know where are mother was. The worst thing is that were underage, only seventeen, but we stopped growing were going to look like how we do know for the rest of forever. But anyways, the police asked us if we had any other relations so I told them about Jacob. He's like are godfather and so they sent us up here. We had to say goodbye to our friends or more like band members Johnny, Andy, Annie, and Kenzie.

That's why we live up here, and in so many ways it made our life better, and worst.

Were seventeen years old, and I have long bronze curly hair, hazel eyes, and look almost exactly like my mother, other than in some way I seem to be insanely beautiful, I'm the forgetful one. My power would be is that I'm a shield, nothing can work on me expect EJ's power. I block out people mentally and physically.

My brother is only three minutes older than me, he has messy brown hair, hazel eyes, and well, he I guess may look like are father but its hard to tell, but other from that he also seems to be insanely beautiful, and he's the clumsy one. His power is that he shows people what he wants, memories more often, but it's how we talk when we want no one to hear us.

We don't know anything about are father other than an old CD that are mom has that has songs that he wrote on it. But out of all them we feel as if just one was written to us it was a simple lullaby and to us it meant almost everything.

**~Home - Hallway~ Monday**

"Hey be good today," Seth said to us as we walked towards the door.

"Yes Seth," I said.

"And take the Rabbit I don't want you to get sick alright!" he yelled.

"Yes Seth!" EJ called back.

**~School - English~**

We were able to get to the school in five minutes, we had also gotten my schedule and memorize the map of the school, and get to are first class -English- before the bell even rang.

"You must be new," I heard someone say; I knew he must have been talking to us as we were most likely the only new students.

I lifted my head, and was correct. The guy in front of me had short spiky blond hair, dark blue eyes, and was staring at me intensely.

"I'm Andy Newton," he said.

We were just quiet not even caring if he talked to us or not.

"Everyone take your seats and let's begin today where we left off yesterday," said the teacher.

"Mr. Brown there's new students," said a girl towards the front row, I knew that I hated her already.

"Thank you Ms. Yorkie for the up date, would you like to introduce yourself?" Mr. Brown asked me.

I blushed as know everyone was staring at me head on. "I'm Mars."

I heard EJ say next to me "EJ Swan."

For the next few classes everything went smoothly expect for the fact that everyone couldn't seem to take their eyes off of us. But I was finally happy when lunch came.

**~Lunch~**

We made sure that we sat by are selves, we sat at a small little table with only five chairs, but I was surprise when several people passed by each glaring at me before they went to a different table.

Each and every one of them were beautiful, they all had pale skin -paler than are own- and they walked so elegant and perfect, their eyes were all golden. I also noticed that two them weren't really glaring at me, one a boy about seventeen with bronze hair just seemed to look at me confused and the other a pixie like girl with spiky black hair just seemed to try to keep the mode cheerful, I almost thought she was smiling at us.

We knew one thing was that as we stared at them and they stared back at us, was that they weren't human. No. They were vampires. And in someway I knew that they were part of us as we were half, half human and half vampire.

**~Biology~**

We sat next to the bronze one in Biology. Yay for us, his name is Edward -like EJ- and the other people he was with was his family, they were the Cullens.

There was Emmett he was the biggest out of them all, he had short hair, and I knew that he must annoy them. Then there was Alice the pixie like one with the spiky black hair, and when we watched them we knew she could see the future, as she had suddenly froze -something that wasn't normal. Then Edward he could read minds and we knew he was already annoyed with me he couldn't read my mind, his hair was messy and well bronze. They were adopted apparently by Carlisle and Esme Cullen, but they had to been created.

There was also Rosalie and Jasper _Hale_, they were both blond and apparently twins, but we knew that also couldn't be, no. Rosalie was even more inhumanly beautiful than the others, and Jasper was covered in scars, Jasper we also knew had the power to control the emotions around him, we could tell as Rosalie -who seemed to want to rip my throat out for taking their table- seemed to start to become calmer as lunch continued.

How did we notice this all, because that's what we could hear people saying, -not about their powers- telling one another. It was something simple that we've done all my life, we listened and we heard silence, that was something we rarely ever heard in Phoenix, and now we missed the noise.

But now as we sat in the Biology classroom and listened as I think, Mr. James was going on about something that we already knew. Edward sat next to us and we knew he just like us wasn't paying attention.


	3. Chapter Two: Swans

**Chapter Two: Swans**

**~Lunch~ Monday**

_Edwards PoV_

I didn't see why we went to lunch; we didn't need it so why go. But it was all part of the cover up, we were suppose to act human, but some things couldn't be hidden as well as others.

We walked in and started over to 'our' table we had sat at that table ever since we started coming to Forks. But as we got closer we saw it was already taken, a boy and a girl sat there. They stare at us and we stared back, confused, or at least I was. We would just sit somewhere different today.

"Who are they?" Rosalie asked, as soon as we all sat down.

Everyone turned to look at Alice and me, "I don't know," Alice said finally.

"Edwar-" started Emmett.

"If Alice doesn't know how would I," I said looking over at him.

They were quiet and I knew that they were waiting for me to listen around until I found something.

"_EJ and Mars what type of names are those? Are they even their real names?_" thought Andy Newton.

"_Swan hadn't mom said she once went to school with someone named Swan, Isa-Isa something. Isabella that's it…wasn't she the old chief Swan's daughter?_" thought Janie Yorkie.

"I hear the only reason their here is because the got arrested, their apparently living with their godfather Jacob Black," said Jackie Mallory.

"I heard about that too," said James Dowling.

"_They look nice; I don't know why everyone is talking about them like that. I would feel bad to have to come live up here, especially after my grandfather died. Then have to go and live in his old house and go to school with a whole bunch of people I didn't even know,_" Hailey Weber thought, she always had nice thoughts like her mother.

"I wonder what their real names are?" questioned Kyle Richardson.

"They said that their names were Mars and EJ. What type of names are Mars and EJ?" said Janie Yorkie.

"It's their last name that gets me 'Swan', the only other Swan that lived here other than Charlie Swan was Isabella Swan, and she hasn't been here since she left seventeen years ago," said Andy Newton.

I was shocked at hearing most of this, and I told my family what they couldn't have heard.

"But that can't be," said Alice, and I watched as her eyes turned over to the two teens sitting at our normal table.

"Did you see them ever coming?" I asked her.

"No, I-I can't see them at all. It's like they have something blocking them, something that makes it so I can't see them," said Alice.

"I can't hear them either," I said.

"I didn't feel anything when we passed them," said Jasper.

"That's weird, at least with Bella I could see her," said Alice.

"Maybe there's something blocking them, like how Alice can't see the wolves," said Emmett.

"Nothings blocking the wolves it's just that their too unpredictable that I can't see them," explained Alice.

"I want to know why they keep looking over at us," Rosalie whispered.

Everyone then turned to look over at them and they just stared back. I saw the boy touch the girls hand and she then turn and said something to him, so low that I couldn't hear.

**~Biology~**

I had to sit next to both of them in Biology. I still don't know anything about them, other than what I heard in cafeteria. I was only able to really see what they looked like more up close.

The girl -Mars- had long curly bronze hair, which she had put into a very messy bun when she sat down. Her eyes were hazel, but more green than brown. She was wearing baggie jeans that had a few holes in them, and hoodie that was ripped up a bit but only on the sleeves. She had put her books and book bag on the ground, but kept the guitar she had on her back.

The boy -EJ- had messy brown hair (much like my own), and the same hazel eyes as the girl. He was also wearing baggie pants and a hoodie, but neither had as many holes or rips in them. He had also just put his book bag and books on the floor and was drawing in what looked like a normal notebook.

They both had pale skin much like my own, but there was still some color. They also had there own way of talking, the boy seemed to just touch the girl and she would give him a nod or some type of look that would answer. They also didn't even seem to pay attention as if they didn't care for the class much, just like I did. But out of everything it was their scent that was so confusing, it smelled like half vampire sweet, and then somewhat like flowers almost like Bella's blood.

**~Parking Lot~**

I waited for my siblings in my car, why did they have to walk so slowly. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper slid into the back and Alice sat in front next to me.

"Surprising," I said, "I sit next to both of them in Biology and the only thing I learned about them was that they didn't even care for the class."

"Hmm," pondered Alice.

I tried to read her thoughts, but she was singing Bubbly by Colbie Calliat in her head. "Alice," growled.

"Sorry, Edward. I'm not sure, what I'm see-" Alice's face then went blank and I only saw a few flashes of what she saw, mostly a forest and someone with long brown hair.

"I think were going to get a visitor or visitors soon," said Alice.


	4. Chapter Three: Watching

**Chapter Three: Watching**

**~Home - Living Room~ Monday**

_Mars PoV_

I unlocked the dead bolt and we both walked in.

"That was a drag," said EJ, as he walked into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Let's go hunting later," I said. "But, yes I agree that did seem to take forever."

Seth walked up behind and grabbed me around the waist, he then asked, "So did you guys make any new friends?"

"No," we both answered.

"Everyone is either wannabe prep or-" I said.

"A vampire," said EJ.

Seth froze his arms still wrapped around me, "Vampire?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I thought they had left for good," he said shocked.

Me and EJ froze of course we knew what that meant.

"Maybe they won't find out and we'll be safe, you could stay here," said EJ.

I knew he was more worried for me than Seth, but Seth wouldn't care we had to be together, just like me and EJ had to be together, only with me and Seth it was more of we loved each other so much we couldn't be separated.

"Maybe we should take a look around the land," I said to EJ.

"No we don't want them to think that you two are trouble, we don't want them to think anything about the two of you other than your new students," said Seth.

But we knew that there was going to be a meeting tonight Seth was going to go tell them about our discovery.

"What is their name, their last name?" he asked.

"Cullen," we both answered, and in that moment we knew that we were already over are heads.

**~Later - Forest~**

So what if we snuck out of the house, we head done it million of times before. We needed to hunt so we did, but it was only animals, we couldn't stand the smell of human. So we went out when was out at the pack meeting.

The best thing about hunting was that we didn't need to hide are selves we could just let are selves over to are senses are enhanced senses. We could hear and see as well as any vampire could. We were also as fast and strong and are skin just like theirs was indestructible. But we were still human so we still had a heart beat (as fast as a hummingbird), we could show are emotions (cry and blush), and we weren't frozen, we had a temperature of 101.

I looked up and lunged at the herd of deer EJ right behind me. I attacked and drank the blood of one of the biggest bucks. I continued to drink and I could hear E.J. do the same. We continued to drink until we were full, and then we started walking home.

**~Lunch~ Tuesday**

"I wonder if they know it's rude to stare," EJ whispered to me.

"What do you think were doing," I whispered back.

"Watching not staring we at least know that it's rude," he whispered.

"_They think were being rude because were staring at them?_" Alice Cullen whispered to Edward Cullen.

"_Yes, but they don't think their being rude because their apparently just watching,_" Edward whispered back to Alice.

"_Well that's stupid,_" whispered Rosalie Cullen to her family members.

"_Maybe they'll feel embarrass,_" whispered Jasper Cullen, he then looked over his shoulder at us.

I and EJ gave him a friendly wave and a smirk.

"_That was creepy,_" whispered Emmett Cullen.

This made the two of us burst out into laughter, which made most of the cafeteria look over at us which we didn't care.

"If that scared them I wonder what else does," I whispered to EJ.

"Come on Maddi, you know what Seth said we shouldn't make them expect anything form us," EJ whispered back.

"Yeah, yeah EJ," I said half heartedly.

"Maddi come on, you don't want to leave. I know you like it here and I do too, so let's try to stay out of trouble, at least for now. Messing with the Cullens would be the worst thing we can do," EJ whispered to me.

"_Smart he is,_" Rosalie said.

"_Maddi that makes better sense than Mars,_" said Alice.

I rolled me eyes and picked up my guitar. I started to strum it and then started to play one of my favorite songs that I wrote.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not 's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final why do we like to hurt, so much?I can't decideYou have made it harder just to go onAnd why?All the possibilities...Well I was wrong_(This is part of the song 'That what you get' - by Paramore)

**~Biology~**

_Edward's PoV_

"I only made $10," said Maddi.

"It's not like your going to make $50, up here there's not enough people with money or a good taste in music," EJ whispered.

Maddi sighed and pocketed the money, as I sat down.

**~Later - After Biology~**

When class ended I picked up my stuff and slipped a $10 bill into one of Maddi's books.


	5. Chapter Four: Time With The Girls

**Chapter Four: Time with the girls**

**~Home - Kitchen~ Tuesday**

_Edward's PoV_

"I don't see how two kids could cause so much trouble," said Esme, as me and Alice told her about the two Swans.

"That's what I thought," I said.

"I can't believe I didn't even see them coming," said Alice.

"What's their last name?" Esme asked.

"Swan," I answered.

"Swan?" she asked.

"Yes," we said quietly.

"What are their first names?" asked Esme.

"Maddi and EJ it's the only thing we really know as their names," said Alice.

"I heard something about them, I think their real names are Madeleine and Edward and the reason why their up here is because they caught for begging. Their living with their godfather," said Esme.

"Edward and Madeleine are their names?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What do you mean that they got caught for begging?" asked Alice.

"They got arrested for playing music out on the street and asking for money."

"Who's their godfather?" I asked.

"Jacob Black."

"That confirms it," I said.

"Confirms what?" asked Alice and Esme.

"Their Bella's," I said.

**~Home - Living Room~ Tuesday**

_Maddi's PoV_

"I'm going to go see Hannah," EJ said to me as I pulled up the driveway.

"Alright then," I said, "I might drag Seth over later."

He nodded and I stepped out of the rabbit. I walked into the house and saw Seth asleep on the couch. I walked over and sat on his stomach, I then felt him wrap his arms around my middle, and pull me down to lay on top of him, and I turned myself so I could look at him.

"Sorry if woke you up," I whispered into his chest, I buried my head into it.

"I was going to have to get up anyways, you just made it better," he said as he lifted one hand to stroke my hair.

"Please tell me you don't have patrols tonight."

"Not till later I wanted to be up for when you came home," he whispered.

I sighed, later was worst than now, it meant that he wouldn't be here when I normally went to bed.

"I don't pick my patrols," he said, then sighed, "If I did then I would make sure it would be when you're at school."

He could always make me feel better after he gave me bad news, Seth was the perfect boyfriend. "You're not going to be here in the morning either?" I asked.

"Its Friday, Emily and Sam will let you stay with them or Leah and Jake, suppose to be living with Jake anyways," he said.

"Doesn't Jake have patrol tonight too?" I asked. "Leah would like to have a night with me."

"Yeah, I forgot I would be running patrol with Jake tonight. Leah wouldn't mind having a bit of girl time, I think," said Seth.

I laughed at this and said, "I'll just call her." I then took out my phone and looked up Leah's cell phone number, I dialed and waited.

One ring, two rings, three rings, and someone then picked up. "Hello."

"Hi Jacob," I said.

"What's up Maddi?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could stay over. Ya know sense you and Seth have patrols, maybe that Leah would want a bit of girl time," I said.

"Hmm, I'll ask her she's right here," he said, and in the background I could hear him say, "Lee, you mind if Maddi stays over?"

"Let me talk to her," said Leah.

"Hello Maddi," she said once she got the phone.

"Hey Leah," I said.

"It would be wonderful if you could come over, Jake has patrols tonight," she whispered.

"Seth does too."

"I know so come by after dinner; I don't think I'll have enough food if you come now."

I laughed and so did she, while Seth grumbled from underneath me. "It's true," said me and Leah.

**~Leah and Jacob's Home - Doorway~**

"Hey Leah, what's up Jake?" I said as I walked in.

"Hey Maddi," said Jake coming into view.

"Hey," I said to him, and then gave him a hug. "You haven't been around since we came up, where you go?"

"Well, I have been busy, but you know me and Seth better get going. Lea said for you to put your stuff up in the guest room, the normal one," he said.

I turned around and then kissed Seth very deeply, before putting my stuff upstairs, when I returned they were both gone.

"Are they gone?" asked Leah, from the other room.

"Yep," I said as I walk in.

**~Later - Living Room~**

"He did what?" I asked, shocked.

"He just walks right in and started ordering everyone around, not evening knowing what had just happen," said Leah, bursting with laughter.

I just smiled; I loved it when Leah told me how she and Jacob first became couple. She always looked so happy and couldn't stop smiling; I loved all of the positive energy that came out of her.

When Mom had first left I would call Leah and ask her to tell me about how she and Jacob first came together, it was nice as Mom hadn't even ever told us about her and are father. That and I could even feel Leah's happy emotions through the phone.

"Sometimes Sam could be so clueless," said Leah, bringing my attention back to what she was saying.

"Thank god Hannah's not like that," I said, "I wouldn't be able to live with EJ if he was dating someone as dense as Sam."

We both laughed.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Hannah's Bedroom~ Wednesday Night**

I sighed as I sat next to Hannah in her room. "What's wrong?" she asked me.

"I miss her," I whispered.

"She's been gone for almost three year's I wouldn't blame you for missing her, Madds," she said.

"I know, but its getting harder. I miss her and I don't know where she is, I feel abandoned and lost. It's even harder to be up here, It's so familiar, but different. And we don't even know anyone up here who doesn't live in La Push," I said, sadly.

"You know we wish we could go to school with you and EJ," said Hannah, I knew she was talking about her self and her twin brother James when she said 'we'.

I sighed and thought about her, knowing I shouldn't I still did it was hard not to. Her face was heart shaped -just like mine-; she was pale like us, but not as much. She had heavy dark brown hair -like EJ- that framed her face, her eyes where chocolate brown. To me she always looked to young to be are mother, like we should be at least ten years younger than we were now, seven not seventeen. Her upper lip was to full for her bottom lip -like me- and she was about as tall as I am now. We did look a lot a like, but are personalities were different as were mine and EJ's, but EJ was still more like her in personality.

EJ was an Artist, while I was a Musician. One the only ties that really kept us together other than we were brother and sister, was that we were the only family that we had left, we had no father or mother, no aunts or uncles, one of are grandfathers were dead and we couldn't really stand are grandmother and are other grandfather. We were truly the only other family we had, other than the pack really. We were and always will be alone for all we knew.


	6. Chapter Five: Listening

**Chapter Five: Listening **

**~School - English~ Three Weeks Later - Friday**

_Maddi's PoV_

"You hear about the dance that's happening four Saturdays from the next?" asked Jackie Mallory.

"Yeah," said Janie Yorkie, with a smile on her face.

"Who are you thinking about asking?" Jackie asked Janie, "you do remember that its girls choice?"

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe …EJ Swan. You know if he wasn't already asked," said Janie.

I laughed and so did EJ, like he would really go with any of these wannabe prep people.

"I think I heard Andy saying he was going to ask Mars Swan," said Jackie.

Janie giggled at this and then said, "Why would anyone want to go to a dance with her, I bet no one will ask her," said Janie.

"Well duh it's a girl's choice dance, Jane. Don't you ever listen?"

Even though I shouldn't have cared I knew that was mean, as I have been asked to girl and guy's choice dances by guys.

"Sorry Jackie, but you know it has happened before, and I bet its going to happen again. You do notice how everyone stares at her, even the Cullens do and they don't care for anyone, but their family."

So this wasn't normal Cullen behavior, all the staring and mean looks.

"Don't you see all the dirty looks they give them, Rosalie looks like she about to rip them apart," said Jackie.

"I don't see why they do nothing about it, the Swans I mean, I would expect them to do something. I mean they don't even fit in and they don't even try to, I thought they would get along easily considering…"

"Considering what Janie?"

"Considering how none of them doesn't fit in and their all mostly adopt."

"Janie quiet, they might here," whispered Jackie loudly.

I stood up and left the classroom knowing that EJ was following behind me.

**~Parking Lot~**

_Alice's PoV_

I sat in the passenger side of the Volvo Edward right next to me in the driver side. We had decide to skip are first class, and we apparently weren't the only ones as, I could hear voices and I knew Edward could too.

"Madds calm down," said EJ Swan.

"Why EJ? You know their right all those stupid wannabe preps. Why don't we fit in with anyone? We don't even fit in with those stupid Cull-"

"Do you want to Maddi? Do you want to fit in with all of those people in there? Those people who don't even know us and don't even want to expect to get a bit of attention. I know you Maddi and that's not you! We don't have to fit in with anyone and especially not the Cullens, they may be different, but I know one of them is probably going to snap," EJ yelled.

Maddi stopped in her tracks and ran her hands through her hair several times, before she sighed and just dropped them. "I don't know what I want EJ, you should know that by now. I just…, guess if I do want something then… I want to be left alone, by all of them and just be able to breath for one second, without being made fun of or gossiped about," she said this all with real meaning and importance.

"Maddi you know I want that as much as you do, but it's not going to happen. We have to stay here or its Florida next."

They both shudder at this, before they walked on, only a few more cars down.

**~Lunch~**

_Edward's PoV_

"What's the matter Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing," I said, quiet enough that no humans would hear.

"You've been acting weird since this morning, Edward," said Alice.

"_EJ_," I heard Maddi whisper to her brother.

"_I'm throwing away the rest of are lunch Maddi, its not like I'm going to get kill, whatever about what those stupid kids said in class_," EJ whispered.

"_Fine then_."

EJ started to walk over towards us, as were now forced to sit near one of the trash cans. He held a half full tray of picked at and half eaten food; he started to get closer not really even paying attention. That fact didn't help him much as he suddenly tripped when he next to the trash can and ended up dumping his tray on Rosalie.

Rosalie stood up and yelled at him, "You did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't, I'm sorry," he said hurriedly.

"Yes you did," growled Rosalie.

Maddi seemed to be suddenly there, she slid in right in front of EJ and faced Rosalie. "I'm sorry _Ms. Hale_ if my brother _may_ have tripped and his tray _may_ have fallen on you, but I swear he is one of the clumsiest people I know, and this is all just an accident."

She said it all smoothly and meaningful, she even had the guts to look her straight in the eyes and say this all.

"Rosalie," said Emmett, "it was an accident."

"Yes, it was an accident, I didn't mean to cause you any harm, really," said EJ, he was almost cowering behind his sister.

Maddi grabbed his hand and then pulled him away and out of the cafeteria.

Rosalie sat back down and started to pick off most of the food that had been spilled on her, still angry.

"Rosalie, just let it be," I said.

"Stupid brats," she muttered.

"Amazing," whispered Jasper.

We all turned to look at him, he then said, "I wouldn't have even -and didn't- need to use my power to tell that she wasn't afraid."

"Well I think that it's a bit surprising that he seemed to try and hide behind her," said Emmett.

"Maddi's more in control than EJ, when it comes to stuff like that," I said.

"I think Maddi would be more likely to tell Rosalie off than anyone," said Alice.

"Yeah well I don't think she needed to act like she didn't see it, and yeah right that he's clumsy, I haven't seen him fall once," said Rosalie.

**~Biology~**

_Maddi's PoV_

Edward sat in his normal seat next to me while EJ was off sitting in the Rabbit in the parking lot trying to get over everything that had happened.

I sighed and took out a random scrap piece of paper from my book bag and a pencil, I then wrote:

(A/N _**Maddi **__Edward_)

_**I'm sorry about what happen at lunch, EJ can be a real klutz sometimes.**_

I passed the note over to him, he passed back it back to me and it said:

_Don't let it bother you or EJ, Rosalie really needs to get over herself sometimes._

I smiled at him and crumpled the note up and put it into my book bag.


	7. Chapter SIx: Port Angeles

**Chapter Six: Port Angeles**

**~Home - Living Room~ Friday**

_Maddi's PoV_

"Madds come on," said Seth, pulling me off the couch.

"Where?" I asked.

"Port Angeles, we need to go shopping," he said.

"Seth, shopping?" I asked.

"Leah's letting me borrow her car, so we better get going."

"Fine," I sighed.

**~Port Angeles -Mall~**

So he took me to the mall and the first place he dragged me was a clothing store, he told me that I needed some new clothes. As I couldn't keep wearing the same ripped up and baggie clothes that I was wearing now. So I just went with it, I did have nice clothes it just would look to weird to wear them in this place, with this type of weather. So I bought some nice tops, pants, and a hoddie.

We left the store hand in hand and Seth carrying all the bags even though there weren't very many. We continued to just walk around, going into a few other stores, I bought EJ some more pencils and my self some more guitar strings. I also went to a book store while Seth went off on his own, most likely to the food court.

I smiled as I picked up _Writhing Heights_ and looked at it I don't know why I liked it so much, but EJ did too, so I guessed it was just personal reasons, as I was sure we liked it for different reasons.

I felt something tap me and I jumped surprised. I turned around and yelled, "Seth!" as I saw it was him how had surprised me. I smacked him with the book and he just pretended to coward and say: "Come on Maddi, I was just playing!"

I laughed and went up to paid for the book, before we left the store. As soon as we walked out Seth snatched the book from me and just held it barely out of my reach, well in public.

"Oh, come on Seth give it back," I whined.

"Nope," he said, as he fought a losing battle with trying not to smile.

"Seth love come on," I whined again.

"Nope," he said again.

"Fine then," I stopped walking and he took a few steps forward before he realized that I was behind. I took this chance and jumped on to his back, I tried to grab my book again, but he just held it out in front of him so I still couldn't reach it.

By now we were in the middle of the mall and many people were watching us, but of course I didn't care and so neither did Seth.

"Seth come on, give it back," I whined again. Most of the people who had been watching before had gone back to do whatever they were doing before, but their was still a lot of people still watching.

"I will not give you your book back unless you kiss me," he said it very loudly so now there were a lot of people watching again.

I jumped off of his back and he turned around to face me, I then jumped up into his arms and kissed him. I heard and few wolf whistles and laughs and comments from all the people who were watching this PDA (Public Display of Affection).

I pulled away and snatched my book back, I could feel my face start to redden and we then left, hand in hand and smiles on are faces.

**~Port Angeles -Mall~**

_Alice's PoV_

We had all just decided to go down to Port Angeles, I didn't know why, but we just did so we went. We ended up mostly just walking around, talking mostly, and really just hanging out. It was mostly boring, but I and Rosalie were able to shop a bit while the guys went off, and did whatever they do.

I watched as Rosalie wrinkled her noise in disgust, I walked over toward her confused and then I could smell it. It smelled like wolf.

"What are they doing here?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know Rosalie," I said.

"I wonder if-" but she was cut off as Emmett, Edward, and my Jasper came over.

"It smells like dog," said Emmett, he was always stating the obvious.

"Like we didn't know that Emmett," said Rosalie, as she threw the top she had somewhere on the rack next to her.

"There's something else too," said Edward, he sniffed the air and then said, "Maddi's here too."

"You can tell their scents apart now?" Rosalie asked a bit venom was laced into her words.

"EJ wasn't in class so I had to next to Maddi; her scent is more powering than EJ's."

"I don't care about their scents, lets just get out of here," I said, I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out of the store.

The others followed and I was able to see a commotion close by, and then heard someone say or more of demanded very loudly, "I will not give you your book back unless you kiss me."

I pushed farther through the crowed until I came up on a couple, which everyone was watching. A girl with a mass of bronze curls jumped into a large guys arm and kissed him. I gasped as soon as they broke apart and the girl snatched her book back as her face started to turn bright red, she then grabbed his hand and pulled them away out of the mall and away.

I then noticed my family was around me, they looked confused and shocked.

"How could that be?" I whispered; low enough that any human near us wouldn't hear.

"Well it did smell," said Rosalie.

"Alice this is a mall anyone can come here," said Jasper.

"I know, but have you every since someone look as happy as she did, especially after early today?" I asked, knowing that Edward would answer.

"He probably makes her feel happy, I'm still shocked too Alice," he said for only me to hear.

"Which one was it though?" I asked, even though I knew no one would answer.


	8. Chapter Seven: Blood Tests

**Chapter Seven: Blood Tests**

**~School -Parking Lot~ Wednesday**

_Maddi's PoV_

I sighed as I pulled up into are normal parking spot. Only today I was alone, I sighed once again. Today of all days EJ had to get sick, if it was yesterday or Monday it would've been fine, but no of course it had to be today.

I started to heading to my first class not even really paying attention; I didn't even notice I was on the ground until I felt it underneath me. I looked up and there stood Emmett Cullen staring down at me.

I jumped up to my feet and started to walk away, I felt almost frozen in my jacket. My new jacket, well new to me that is, it use to be Seth's before he became a werewolf and well it was mine now along with most of Leah's old clothes.

I sighed once again and pulled my jacket closer around me. The jacket was just like a jean like jacket, and my shirt was just an old faded gray tank top, and my jeans were old and somewhat ratty. But I liked my outfit and of course I was now getting a lot of stares as I walked to class.

**~Lunch~**

I sat down and sighed once again, it was something that I had been doing all mourning. I took a deep breath and started to rake my fingers through my hair, I felt tired even though I had only gone hunting last night. I looked up and looked around the lunch room, like normal the Cullens were watching me, only know they were getting better at hiding their stares. I smiled knowing that they would never be as good at me or EJ when it came down to hiding stares.

"_I still can't believe that she walked into you_," I heard Rosalie say to Emmett.

"_A sign of clumsiness_," said Jasper.

"_She didn't even look embarrassed_," said Alice.

"_EJ's the clumsy one, not Maddi, but I think she was surprised_," said Edward.

"_Why do pay so much attention to them anyways Edward_?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah, why do you pay so much attention to us Edward?" I whispered to myself.

They all turned and looked over at me, I only stared back waiting for an answer.

"_I-I just feel like there's a connection_."

"_I wonder where EJ is, their never apart, normally_?" said Alice.

"Sick," I muttered, before I got up and left the cafeteria.

**~Biology~**

I watched as Mr. James went around and placed cards on all of the tables. I sat down bored and waited until Edward Cullen would come and take his seat next to me, but he never walked in which didn't bother me.

Until Mr. James went over and poke Andy Newton of with a screw like thing and I smelled the blood that was coming out of his finger. After that I wasn't able to pay anymore attention, I just laid my head down on cool table top and thought hard on not getting sick.

"Ms. Swan are you okay?" asked Mr. James as he passed my table.

I just shook my head weakly and then asked, "can I leave?"

"If you think you're going to be sic-"

I didn't even let him finish as I got up, grabbed my stuff and ran through and out of the room that smelled greatly of salt and rust. As soon as I got outside, I dropped down onto my knees, not even three feet away from the sidewalk. Then I vomited blood, the salt and rust smell got worst and I felt very faint.

I felt something whip my face off, as if I was a little kid with food smeared on my face. I moved away too fast and felt another wave of nausea start to come, I was able to stop it but I still felt sick, very sick.

Something picked me up and I noticed that my stuff wasn't anywhere to be seen. The arms that I was in were ice cold and uncomfortable. I didn't know where they were taking me, but I was surprised when I was put into a car seat.

I opened my eyes and looked around as the car started to move, the highway speeding pass. Edward, Edward Cullen was right across from me driving.

"Do you still feel sick," he demand.

"What do you think?" I asked weakly.

"I'll just say yes then," he said.

I wanted to let silence take over, but Edward seemed to have better plans.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You were puking blood," he said.

"Fine," I whispered.

He whipped the car down my street and stopped when he came up to my house. I then heard the sound of the bikes coming down the street. I opened my door and climbed out just as Jacob and Seth came up the driveway. I turned back to grabbed my stuff, Edward handed it through the door to me, but Jacob stepped in the way and took it for me before going into the house. Seth walked over and gave Edward a nod before picking me up and starting towards the house. I then reached into my back pocket and threw Edward the keys to the Rabbit, before Seth had managed to get to me.

"Are you okay?" Seth asked me as he started to carry me upstairs.

"Just a bit sick," I answered.

He put me down on are bed in are bedroom, he gave me a sad smile, before he kissed my fore head.

"I'll be okay, Seth just don't worry," I whispered for only him to hear.

"I know, but that's not going to stop me from worrying," he whispered this before he got up and left.


	9. Chapter Eight: Alone

**Chapter Eight: Alone**

**~Parking Lot~ Wednesday**

_Edward's PoV_

I watched as the familiar old car pulled up into its normal stop, and then I waited for Maddi and EJ to come out and start walking to their first class. But only Maddi got out, she seemed a bit worried or was thinking about something, her eyebrows came together and she wasn't paying attention to anything, as she then walked into Emmett. She fell down just as she realized what had happen; she jumped up and continued walking to her class.

I then noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal ripped up outfit. She had on a jean like jacket, a faded old gray tank top, and old ratty jeans. She pulled her jacket closer around herself as she went to off to class.

"That was weird," said Emmett.

"Very," agreed Jasper.

"I wonder…," I started to say.

"What?" asked Alice.

"Nothing," I said.

**~Lunch~**

I watched as Maddi went over and sat down at her normal table, it felt weird to not see her without EJ.

Then I heard Rosalie say:

"I still can't believe that she walked into you."

"A sign of clumsiness," said Jasper.

"She didn't even look embarrassed," said Alice.

"EJ's the clumsy one, not Maddi, but I think she was surprised," said Edward.

"Why do pay so much attention to them anyways Edward?" asked Emmett.

"_Yeah, why do you pay so much attention to us Edward_?" I heard Maddi whisper to herself.

We all turned and looked over at Maddi, she only stared back waiting for an answer.

"I-I just feel like there's a connection."

"I wonder where EJ is, their never apart, normally?" said Alice.

"_Sick_," she muttered, before she got up and walked out of the Cafeteria.

**~Parking Lot~**

I sat out in the parking lot in my car; I was skipping Biology because they were doing blood testing. I waited for someone to come out; there was always someone who got faint or even sick.

Then Maddi came out, she didn't even get three feet from the sidewalk, when she fell to her knees and puck blood. I got out of my car and was at her side in no less than 10 seconds.

I whipped her face off, and picked up her stuff, then her up, she was a bit heavier than normal humans and warmer. I took to my car and put her in the passenger side. I was in the driver seat within the next second, I was pulling out of the school when I asked, and "do you feel sick?"

"What do you think?" She asked weakly.

"I'll just say yes then," I said.

I then asked "are you going to be okay?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You were puking blood," I said.

"Fine," she whispered.

I went down the familiar street and stopped when I came up to the old and familiar house that had to be the one they were living in. I then heard the sound of the bikes coming down the street. She opened her door and climbed out just as Jacob and Seth came up the driveway. I turned back to grabbed her stuff, and I handed it through the door to her, but Jacob stepped in the way and took it from me before going into the house. Seth walked over and gave me a nod before picking Maddi up and starting towards the house. She then reached into her back pocket and threw me the keys to their car, the Rabbit, before Seth had managed to get to her.

I drove back to the school, but skipped the rest of my classes. I waited until Alice came over, she held her hand out, and said, "Just give me the keys and tell me where they live."

I did as she said, and took the rest of my sibling's home.

"Why are you so quiet Edward?" asked Emmett.

"Distracted," commented Jasper.

"I'm just…, thinking of something that happened…, earlier today," I answered.

They drop it then as I pulled up into the garage. I sat there for a second longer than normal, before I got out of the car and decide to go hunting, I ran into the forest knowing that Alice would be joining me as she got closer.


	10. Chapter Nine: Alone EJ's Turn

**Chapter Nine: Alone EJ's Turn**

**~School - Parking Lot~ Thursday**

_EJ's PoV_

I parked in are normal spot only today I was alone. I got out of the Rabbit and started heading off to my first class, only paying attention to my feet so that I didn't knock anyone over, if I tripped.

I put a hand out behind as I then walked into someone, I looked up to see Rosalie Hale glaring at me from where I was on the ground. I jumped back up to my feet and then said to her with a smile, "I'm sorry Miss. Hale that I bumped into you, and I wasn't paying that much attention to where I was going as to what I was doing."

Rosalie just glared at me and asked, "So you're going to actually apologizes without your sister to hide behind?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "I would have to say that my little sister acts tougher than she actually is, Miss. Hale."

She just continued to glare at me and I kept my smile, waiting for one of the Cullens to realize that, they could use their power on me. I just smile and then left making sure I brushed my hand against Rosalie's hand. I showed her a knight with armor and then without.

"What was that?" asked both Edward and Rosalie.

I just smiled and continued walking to class.

**~Lunch~**

I sat down at Maddi's and mine table with my tray of food, and I sighed, it was always weird when Maddi was gone. School would never feel normal unless Maddi was there.

"_What are you laughing at Edward_?" I heard Alice asked.

"_You would think that they were boyfriend and girlfriend not brother and sister_," I heard Edward laugh.

I sighed it wasn't the first time that people thought were boyfriend and girlfriend. I rolled my eyes as Edward started to laugh again, no wonder most of his family always looked annoyed with him around, they never understood the constant inside joke.

Edward turned and glared at me, I just gave him a simple smile. Before I wonder what his problem was.

He once again glared at me and I stood up my tray in hand, I paid attention to not only where I was walking and tried not to trip. I sighed as I heard my cell phone start to ring from my jacket pocket. I pulled my phone out and threw my tray into the garage; I looked at the caller id. I looked at the number, it was Maddi.

"What do you want Madds?" I asked, I noticed how board I sound, but it did fit my mood prefect.

"I was wondering what your doing," she answered.

"Seth's gone," I answered.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well then goodbye dear sister," I said, as pressed the 'end' button.

I sighed once again and started to walk away from the garbage can by the Cullen's table, I hated it when they stared at me so openly, and it was like they couldn't try to hide their stares.

"You and your sister aren't perfect either," said Edward, as I passed by.

I stopped and glared at him, "we know that vamp, and you know we don't try to show the world that we are perfect, as we obviously not." It really didn't take a mastermind to know that Maddi and I weren't perfect, especially with our past.

"What did call me?" Edward asked standing up, I noticed that were only had about a centimeter difference in height.

"Do you have problem, Edward Cullen with me and my sister?" I asked.

The rest of the Cullens stood up and were at his side as I finished talking.

"No I do not, but I do want to know if that was you called me," he said.

Oh Gawd, "vamp, short for vampire, who you and your family are," I said, before I tried to walk away. All around me the cafeteria shared glances looking from me to the Cullens whispers erupting everywhere.

Edward reached out and grabbed my arm, it was icy cold angst my skin. "Your not normal either, EJ."

I smiled as he let go of my arm and said, "I know were not normal, the Cullens actually talk to us and were not afraid."

They stared surprised as I walked out of the cafeteria a smile still on my face.

**~Parking Lot~**

I decide to skip Biology, not just because of Edward, but because of what happened to Maddi yesterday, human blood to us was disgusting, sickening. So that was why I sat here in the parking lot now talking to my Hannah.

Hannah, Hannah to me was Seth to Maddi she was mine, as Seth was Maddi's. We were I guess boyfriend and girlfriend, but more in other ways and less in other ways too. Are relationship is hard, I always knew Hannah she was only a year younger then me, but she had become more a few years ago.

I sighed, I and Hannah came together the same time Seth and Maddi had. For us it was a bit more awkward and weird, but it was still better than Maddi and Seth.

"What's wrong EJ?" asked Hannah.

"Nothing, just thinking," I answered.

"Do you want me to come over after school?" she asked.

"No, I'll be able to see you tomorrow, I'm going to have to go home and make sure Maddi is better," I said.

"But I haven't seen her in so long I could come and help out. I miss her, EJ."

I sighed she always seemed to get her way with me, not that I mined it just sometimes complicated things. "Fine just don't bring Lydia and Zack over I don't want to get sick again."

"But their not sick EJ," said Hannah, I knew she was confused.

"No it's not that, I just don't want to get a headache over them, Han. You know how they can be," I said.

"Why would I want to bring them over, they give me headache thinking about them," she said. I smile as I could hear the own smile in her voice.

I heard the bell for classes off in the distance and sighed, "I'll see you later, Love."

"Love you too," she whispered, before we both hung up.

**~Home~**

"Hannah's going to be coming over," I said, as I walked into the living room, only to see Maddi lying on Seth chest asleep, Seth had his arm wrapped around Maddi and was also asleep.

"Okay then," I said, walking out of the room.

I waited in the kitchen for Hannah to come; I only had to wait about 15 minutes, before I heard a knock on the front door. I got up and answered it, "hey," I whispered, before I let her in, "their sleeping in the living room."

"Oh, so how was your day?" she asked, as she walked into the kitchen with me.

"Fine boring, mostly. It's always like that when Madds not there," I said, as I walked over and wrapped my arm around her waist, and then buried my head into her hair.

"Mine was boring too; it feels like there's never anything going on in La Push."

"I don't find a lot of things over in La Push boring," I said, as my lips touched her neck.

"Are you sure about that Edward Swan," she asked, as she turned around.

I grabbed her wrists and just smiled at her before I pressed my lips to hers.


	11. Chapter Ten: Visions and Baseball

**Chapter Ten: Visions and Baseball**

**~Lunch~ Three Weeks Later - Friday**

_Edward's PoV_

Alice suddenly froze and both I and Jasper looked over at her, then Emmett and Rosalie. Alice then smiled and said, "There's going to be a big storm over the town tonight, anyone up for baseball?"

I smiled as everyone else rolled their eyes; of course Alice already knew that we would be playing, why else would she have asked.

"I'm in," I said.

"Good," said Alice, as everyone else agreed.

_Maddi's PoV_

"You up EJ?" I asked.

He just smiled and then said, "You're on Maddi."

We then heard Jasper say from their table, "_what was it Alice_?"

"_The visitor is… close_," said Alice.

I looked over at EJ and he just looked back at me, I knew we should've been more curious, but we weren't and I found myself okay with that.

**~Meadow~**

We sat up at the top of the tallest tree and watched, as down below the Cullens played baseball. All of them were there, all 7. There were only two who we really didn't know and that was the doctor and his wife.

We really couldn't see them that well, as we were at least 100 feet from the ground, but we could still see and tell the teams apart.

The team that was up to bat right now was Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper. While the other was Alice -who was pitching- Edward -who was in the outfield- and the doctor, Carlisle -who was in between first and second base- while Esme, Carlisle's while was referring the game, as both teams seemed to be cheating.

Emmett right now was up to bat, I watched as he missed the first pitch, then the second, then he hit the ball. The sound of the crack hurt my ears, and the ball came flying towards us. I put my hand out and grabbed the ball before it hit us.

EJ looked over at me and sighed, as a gust of wind hit us taking are scent with it.

"Well," I said, "mine as well go down."

He just smiled and took the first jump down. We jumped down the branches of the tree, until we were just 20 feet above the ground, I jumped down to the ground and landed gracefully, while EJ wasn't so gracefully. I sighed before helping him up and saying, "were going to need to work on your landing skills."

"You tried that and it didn't work," he said, with a smile.

"Who are you?" asked a voice.

We both turned to see all the Cullens standing in a line and watching us. "And you would think they would know us," I said to EJ.

He just touched my hand and showed me, the Cullens playing baseball, he was asking me if we could play. Then he showed me, introducing ourselves.

"Oh," I said, and then I said, "I am Maddi and this is my brother EJ," I gestured to EJ. "Were they new…umm, family that moved here a few months ago, were the Swans."

"So you're the new family that moved here," said Carlisle, he walked over and shook both of are hands, "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, as I'm sure you know."

Esme came over and introduced herself. EJ then again asked me if we could play baseball with the Cullens.

"Just wait," I said to him.

"May we join your game we noticed that your not that far into your game," I said, friendly.

"Unbelievable," I heard Rosalie, mutter. I sent her glare, and she shot it right back.

"Rosalie," I heard Esme scold, it reminded me of how my own mother would yell at me when I did something bad, and on instinct I bowed my head down.

Carlisle must have taken this the wrong way as he then said, "I'm sorry if you took that for a no, of course you can play with us."

"Carlisle," came several voices.

I ran over and gave Alice the baseball, before I ran out to the outfield. "Showoff," said EJ, with a smile on his face.

So the game continued, with me joining Edward, Alice, and Carlisle's team and EJ joining Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper's team.

I watched as Emmett hit another pop up, and Rosalie start to run from first base around the diamond. I ran and started to climb up the closest tree, as the ball was closest to my area, I jumped out of the tree and caught the ball, and I landed easily and then started off towards home plate. I was soon only a few inches away in arm length to touching, her with the ball, I let out a burst of speed and touched her with the ball, just as she touched home plate.

"Out," called Esme.

"What!" shouted Rosalie.

I threw the ball over to Alice, a smile on my face.

"Out," said Esme again.

"How I swear I touched home before, she touched me," said Rosalie.

"Rosalie Maddi did get you out," said EJ.

"You're only defending her because she's your sister," Rosalie yelled at EJ.

"No, he's not," I said.

"Sure," said Rosalie.

"Look down, Rosalie," I said annoyed.

She did and saw that she was just about a step away from the base, she growled and then glared at me before she asked, "Where are your shoes?"

I looked myself over, I was wearing a pair of ragged old pants that were once Leah's, an old black tank top, and I had my jacket tied around my waist, I smiled and then said, "There's no point to them if I'm just going to be running around."

She rolled her eyes and I ran back out into the field. The game still went on, and with a few more comments from Rosalie, and a few more runs from each team, the team I was on won, 7-6.

This of course didn't make Rosalie that happy, and Emmett was also saying that he wanted a rematch and that the team I was on cheated.

EJ just walked over to me and said, "Good game, Madds."

I smiled and said, "Good game, EJ."

Esme walked over to us and asked, "Can you teach everyone else to be like that, it would really help us."

Me and EJ just smiled, "sorry Mrs. Culle-"

"Just Esme dears."

"Well Esme we were taught at a very young age, that it doesn't matter who wins, just as long as you had fun playing the game," I said to her.

"Whoever taught you that is a very smart person, if only my family could realize that," she said to us.

"Well I think I could believe Rosalie and Emmett to act like this, but watching Edward, Alice, and Carlisle to act like this is a bit scary," I said.

"I agree with that," said EJ, with a smile.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Vistior

**Chapter Eleven: Visitor**

**~Meadow~ Friday Night**

_Maddi's PoV_

I saw something up in a tree move, I looked over closely. There was a person, vampire.

"Alice, didn't you say there was a visitor coming?" I asked, as I took a few steps closer to the tree, it was all the way across the meadow, but I could still tell something was in it.

"What?" she whispered.

"How?" EJ whispered from beside me.

"I-I don't know."

The creature jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. I and EJ took admitted actions, EJ was showing me images things that would make me stronger. I put my hands open wide into the air above my head, it was my physical shield, I took my other shield off of myself and EJ. My physical shield was the strongest it had ever been as I pushed it out from myself, it wrapped around me, EJ, Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. It continued to push farther out until it came to contact with the creature, then I fainted.

**~Meadow~**

_EJ's PoV_

Maddi fainted in my arms, and a figure was sudden at my side. My eyes locked with hers, but only for a second. Her eyes were golden, just like the Cullens, but it wasn't the eyes it was the look in them. I stood up and pulled Maddi into my arms, "go," I said to her.

"EJ, please?" she said. Was she begging?

"No, mom, no. You used up your chance, yo-"

"EJ, please? Don't do this to me, I already know that Maddi's going to yell at me," she said.

"You should have thought twice about that mom," I said to her, before I turned to leave.

"Edward Swan," she hissed, I turned around slowly and glared at her.

"No, leave us alone. You told me a long time ago, I was to protect Maddi, and that's what I'm doing right now, protecting her from more pain and misery," I said, my voice was starting to rise.

"Don't you start yelling at me Edward," she said, angrily.

I just glared at her, and thought 'help me' very loudly.

She was grabbed from behind, and I took this as my chance to run. I could hear pursuit and I slowed, until I came to a stop, Esme, Edward, and Carlisle had followed me. I held Maddi out, and Edward took her from me before I said, "Can you help us?"

"Of course," said Esme before the others could reply.

They took off running and followed easily, keeping up with Carlisle easily. We came up to house, a really big white house, I looked up at it as old memories flashed through my mind, times when me and Maddi had escaped to go hunt or just be alone.

They walked in and Edward paused for just a second as the old memories flashed through my head. "EJ," he said, and I came. I almost felt like a dog being called to his master.

Edward set her down on a couch in the middle of what I guessed was their living room. I looked around; the back wall was made of all glass, another flash of a memory. There was a big screen TV up against one of the walls, and a stereo next to it. A coffee table was in the middle of the room and another couch and a few armchairs sat facing towards the table. Over in a corner of the room was a piano, it was nice elegant, nothing like the one in are small flat in Phoenix. I knew how much Maddi missed playing the piano, and to play one as nice as that one would make her go crazy, another flash of a memory.

"Has this happened before EJ?" asked Carlisle, he snapped me out of the memory I was in.

"What?" I asked taking my gaze away from the piano and turning to look over at Carlisle.

"Has this happened before?" he asked again.

"Only once 2 years ago," I answered, my gaze turning back to the piano.

"Do you play EJ?" Esme asked.

"Maddi does," I answered, "I have no musical talent at all."

"Oh do you do anything… extra?" she asked nervously.

"Other than being Madds memory box… I draw, I'm not very well no matter what she says," I said, my gaze turning to where Maddi laid.

"You speak very highly of your sister, EJ, but why not yourself?" asked Carlisle.

"She's my little sister, I feel like I have to take care of her, or she'll kill herself trying to prove she's the best," I smiled as I said this, Maddi would kill herself over something stupid, she was to stubborn to say no to anything. "And she's worth talking about, I'm no one without her, she's like my other half in some ways."

"That woman," said a different voice now, Rosalie. I hadn't even noticed she had been here. "She was your mother, right?"

"Yes," I said not even turning to look at her.

"She's very mad at you and refuses to tell us her name, all she wants is to see you and Maddi," said Rosalie.

"I'm not talking to her, she is nothing… but a bad visitor, a bad memory," I said, as for less than a second, her face appeared in my mind her new one.

"She said she won't tell us anything until she talks to you, and she won't show us her face."

"I don't care," I snapped, "I don't want to talk her or see her, she's not going to able to walk back into are lives just as easily as she walked out." I turned around and told her.

"I'll pass the message on," said Rosalie.

I sighed, as Rosalie left, I never did like yelling at people, I wasn't good at it like Maddi was. Another flash of a memory went through my mind.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Bella

**Chapter Twelve: Bella**

**~Cullen's House~ Friday Night**

_EJ's PoV_

"What's her name?" Edward asked me.

"I don't care right now, if she's alive or dead and her heart is obviously not moving," I said angrily. I sat down on the couch where Maddi sat.

"She's your mother though," said Edward.

"So," I said.

"Bu-"

"But, I've been hurt by enough people, to not care about one less person, whatever. The only person I can trust is Maddi, because I've know her my whole life and she wouldn't betray me for anything," I said, I put my face into my hands.

"No," whispered someone, I looked over at Maddi, while the others looked around.

Alice came in with Rosalie behind her, they both walked over to me, before they even started to talk, I stood up walked out of the house to where I could hear Emmett and Jasper struggling with mom.

"Let her go," I said.

"Finally," said Emmett, as he let go of my mother.

"Leave," I order.

"No," they all said plus someone else, I then knew Edward must have followed me out.

I sighed and then looked up at my mother, "mom will you please calm down a bit."

"EJ," she said my name as a warning, still hiding her face, from everyone.

"Do you want them to leave or not?" I asked, as I looked over at her.

"They can stay if they want EJ, and you can even say if its curiosity or because their stubborn," she said, I knew she was using or trying to use are old inside joke.

"Curiosity for everyone, but Alice and Edward," I said.

"Why can't we be curious?" asked Alice.

"Because you saw her coming and Edward can read her mind," I snapped at Alice, mom was starting to push my patience.

"EJ," mom said again as a warning.

"I can't hear her," said Edward.

"And I know how to hide from Alice," said mom.

"Fine then," I said, "if you want to talk to me then I'm not going to do it here with everyone around."

"Edward Swan!" yelled my mother, but I continued to walk away.

**~Cullen's House~ Saturday**

_Visitor's PoV_

My son started to walk back towards the house and I yelled in all my fury, "Edward Swan!"

So know I was running away, I got to the boarder line of Forks and La Push when they finally went away, then I came back. I stayed close, but as far away as was safe, I mostly just sat up in one of the trees across from the house, looking in through the glass wall. I knew if I could I would be crying.

My daughter was hurting and so was my son, my Madeleine and my Edward were hurt and hurting, I knew that I would just never be able to forgive myself. I wished that I could be with them right now.

I jumped out of the tree and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, jumped across the river and then walked over to the window. Looking in and seeing my daughter and son, "Madeleine, Edward," I whispered.

EJ's eyes met mine then he stood up, he disappeared into another room and then came out of the back door. "EJ, I-"

"I know me too," he said.

"Pl-"

"Just come in," he said, and the gestured for me to follow.

**~Home~**

_Edward's PoV_

EJ reappeared with his mother and I finally saw who she really was, my Bella.

**~Cullen's House~**

_Bella's PoV_

They looked shocked when they all saw me, but I only had eyes for where I knew my daughter was. "Maddi," I whispered, when I finally saw her. I brushed my hands against her motherly, protecting, I wouldn't let them get hurt again.

"Cold," she whispered, and I took my hand away.

I looked up and over towards Carlisle, "how long has it been?"

"Six hours," he answered.

That meant it was two in the morning.

"EJ aren't you tired?" I asked him.

"Not really," he said.

"When was the last time you slept?" I asked.

"Wednesday," he said.

Everyone turned and looked at him, he just stared back at them then said, "It's normal for us to not sleep for long periods, if we don't need it then why waste the time."

"Sleep is good for humans," said Carlisle.

"Were not exactly human or all human, I should say," said EJ, making a mental note.

"All human?"

He just laughed and then said, "do you think normal humans can run as fast as us, or be as strong and smart, you should be able to tell that were not a 100% human."

"EJ," I said warningly.

He just touched my hand and showed me the Cullens sitting in a table in the cafeteria watching himself and Maddi.

"And you know this how?" I asked him.

He just looked away, not answering, when Edward then said, "I knew you two were watching us."

"Nothing else better to do it was either that or be tortured by the wannabe preps."

"Wannabe preps?" asked Alice.

"Anyone who isn't in some way a vampire or teacher," he answered.

"In some way…?" started Rosalie.

"Were half and half."

"What?" asked Carlisle.

"Half vampire and half human," EJ answered, "hybrids, I guess you could call us."


	14. Chapter Thridteen: Awakenings

**Chapter Thirteen: Awakenings**

**~Cullen's House~ Saturday**

_EJ's PoV_

I sat waiting, waiting for Maddi to wake and waiting for mom to tell us about her disappearing act. I also was waiting for Maddi to snap, but I knew it wasn't going to happen until she woke up.

"Seth," she murmured for the second time.

"Is Seth her boyfriend or something?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I answered, not taking my eyes off of Maddi.

"How long?" mom asked.

"Since a week after Grandpa Charlie died," I answered.

"Oh," said mom, quietly.

"When did that happen?" asked Alice.

"About two summers ago," I answered, "we had just gotten done with exams, when we got a phone call from Jake telling us that that Charlie died."

"How?"

"Heart attack," answered mom.

"We just saw him a few months before too, that's what made it worst," I answered, misery and pain filled me along with sadness.

"One of the very few times I ever saw Maddi cry," I said.

"Does she even show emotion?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, it's just that you can't feel it unless she has her shield off, which is really when she's sleeping."

"She has very interesting dreams," said Edward.

I laughed, too heard this was nothing, "Maddi is different than she appears," I said.

"You too," said Edward.

Maddi then laughed and rolled over onto the floor. She then opened her eyes, sat up and looked around, very quickly, before she put a hand to her forehead. "Ow," she whispered, before she put her head into her knees.

"Maddi?" I asked.

"Can you get me some Advil EJ?" she asked me, not taking her head out of her knees.

"It probably would be best if you didn't take any medicine," said Carlisle, coming over to check her head.

"Cold," she whispered, as Carlisle examined her head.

"Maddi?" I said again.

"Yes?" she asked.

"How badly does it hurt?"

"Not as bad as last time, but still a lot."

"Like a migraine?" I asked.

"Not as bad as that," she answered.

"Maddi could you take your head out of your knees?" asked Carlisle.

She slowly lifted her head, and I saw her face was calm, but her eyes were squeezed shut. "EJ where are we?"

"In the old white house," I answered.

"Is the hole still in the roof," she asked, smiles appeared on both of are faces.

"So you made the hole in the roof?" Emmett asked us.

"I didn't mean to, I fell right into an empty room," she said, as she opened her eyes, then she blushed as in realizing what she said.

"See Edward, I told you I didn't make that hole," Emmett yelled.

"Ow," yelled Maddi, and her head once again disappeared.

Mom came out of the other room at the sound of Maddi's voice, Rosalie and Esme following behind.

"Emmett, can you keep it down a bit?" I asked.

He just stay down and kept his mouth closed. Maddi's head reappeared and she jumped up to her feet, as she saw mom. I was at her side in a second; my hands wrapped around hers and kept them as fists.

"Maddi, not know," I whispered to her.

She tried to move her hands and just kept them at her side, "EJ," she growled.

"No Maddi, you just woke up and your head hurts," I hissed.

"Can I at least talk to her?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I know you Madds, your not one to just 'talk'."

"Then I'll get it all out right now Edward," she said, as she kicked my leg out from underneath me, my hands let go of hers, and I was on the ground.

She just glared at are mother and then started to yell at her.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Questions

**Chapter Fourteen: Questions**

**~Cullen's House~ Saturday**

_Maddi's PoV_

I kicked EJ's feet out from underneath him in a quick simple movement, his hands let go of mine. I just looked up at my mother and glared at her before I then let out I that I needed to.

"You're not going to be able to walk back into our lives as easy as you walked out," I said to her.

"Mad-" she started to say.

"I don't want to hear it, you hurt both of us, and you hurt everyone. You weren't there on any of the days that helped ruin our lives; it's your fault that were here right now. Your fault for everything that happened the past two and a half or three years, you've did more damage than you think," I said, as tears start to fall from my eyes.

"Maddi, please?" she said, was she begging?

I took a step backwards as she took one forward; I tripped over EJ and ended up on the floor next to him. I placed my head in my knees again, trying to cover my tears and end failing badly.

I felt a hand touch my hair and then start to move until it touched my head, he ended up showing me everything I missed, my head started to reappear as he showed me everything. He wiped my tears away, and then just smiled. I couldn't help it, but I laughed and smiled back.

EJ turned and glared at someone, who just said, "I'm not doing anything, EJ." Jasper.

"I'm sorry," I said to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"We both wouldn't be on the ground if I didn't kick you," I said to him.

"I didn't trip," he said happily.

"For once," I said.

He rolled his eyes and just smiled, "you must love to ruin everything for me."

I rolled my eyes and didn't answer him.

"Why can't any of you be like that?" we heard Esme ask.

"We are like that Esme," said Alice.

"No your not, your all always fighting and none of you apologize to one another," said Esme.

We laughed at this -me and EJ- of course me and EJ could be way worst then this, we just haven't fought with one another in such a long time, because we were the only other person we could trust for a period of time.

"We can be worst if you want Esme," said EJ, thinking the same thing I was.

"No," said both EJ and mom.

I glared up at my mother, and EJ was just flashing through older memories of times we've fought, Edward started to stare of at us. I sighed, it was just like school, and everyone always hated everyone else.

"Why are the two of you up here anyways, and Maddi don't blame me?" said Mom.

I looked of at EJ and we shared a look, before I nodded and stood up, "well where shall we start?" I asked out loud.

"You don't remember?" EJ asked me.

"No I do, I just didn't mean to say that out loud," I said.

"The beginning," he said, answering my first question.

I looked back over at him and he just nodded.

"We got arrested," I answered.

"Arrested," mom asked.

"The rumors for once were true," said EJ.

"We got arrested for begging, on the streets," I said, "but we were just getting some money, and it was the easiest way for us."

"We were playing the streets like normal, and I put my hat out, just as a police car went by," said EJ.

"They took us back to the police station and began interrogating us."

"They asked us the normal stuff, names, age, address, home phone number, and then about are parents," said EJ.

"We told them the truth of course about everything, and then they called home," I said.

"No one answered it, so they asked us where you were."

"We told them that we didn't know, so they asked us when was the last time we saw you."

"We told them about 2 and a half years ago," said EJ, "then they asked if we had any other relatives so we told them about…"

"Jacob," I said, "I wasn't going to go to Florida so, I just told them that Jake was our godfather and in some ways he is," I said.

"So they sent us up here and we've been up here since," finished EJ.

"What happened after that?" Mom asked, she was going to want to know everything. "Who are you actually living with?"

"Seth," I answered.

"We've been going to school Mom, what else do you think we've been doing?" asked EJ.

"Knowing you too, you've been annoying anyone you can," said Mom.

"Yes, they have," said all of the Cullens, expect for Esme and Carlisle.

Mom looked over at us.

"You can't be mad at us, you don't even know what's been happening the past 2 and half years," I said.

"What have we even really done to annoy them, just be over observant?" asked EJ.

"You spilled food on me," said Rosalie.

"He didn't mean to," I said, "EJ has always been very clumsy."

"You're annoying by just being around," said Alice.

Everyone turned to look at her, "I can't see anything with you around," she said.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Alice don't you think that was a bit harsh?" asked Jasper.

"I know you're annoyed with her too," said Alice.

"I don't think it's actually Maddi your annoyed with, it's her shields, they'll block out anything, but this is the only coven that we met that has any real powers," said EJ.

"Libbe," I said.

"Who's that?" asked Emmett.

"We met her and her mate Rafael, the first time we went down to Mexico," answered EJ.

"What does she do?" asked Carlisle.

"She's like Alice only instead of seeing the future it's the past, normally when she's about to met someone, she'll start to she their past, we really annoyed her to because she couldn't see around my shield," I explained.

"Their nomads mostly they just live down in Mexico, because they like to watch the vampire wars," said EJ.

Jasper froze at the words 'vampire wars', I remembered that Peter and Charlotte always doing the same.

"Vampire wars?" he asked.

"We already know about the vampire wars, I don't know what Libbe and Rafael find so amusing about them, there a horrible thing to watch," I said.

EJ showed me Peter and Charlotte and I just nodded and said, "I know Peter and Charlotte don't like them either."

"Peter and Charlotte?" asked Jasper.

"Yes, their friends of ours do you know them?" I asked.

"I use to travel with them," he said.

EJ showed me a conversation or part of a conversation that we had with Peter and Charlotte, "they speak very highly of you and Alice," I said.

"Why did EJ stop talking?" asked Emmett.

"This is normal," said Mom.

"Not talking?" asked Alice.

"No need," I said. "He shows me what to say and I say it, in return for him showing me everything I forget."

"I never thought about like that," said EJ.

"I did."

My thoughts turned to an idea I had for song, EJ then touched my hand showing me Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, Mary, and Randal. "What?" I asked him.

He showed me what the question was -what other nomads did we know? - "Oh, other than Peter and Charlotte and Libbe and Rafael, we know Garrett, Mary, and Randal."

"You might want to pay more attention Mars," EJ said to me.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Can you explain about your names? What do EJ and Mars really mean?" asked Edward.

"Mars is my name, my initials really. My real name is Madeleine Alice Rosalie Swan," I said. I looked down at my feet; I didn't like my name at all.

"EJ are my first two initials, my full name is Edward Jasper Emmett Swa-" he froze, just like I had.

My head snapped up and we both turned to look over at Mom, she was hiding her face behind her hair. "Why didn't we realize this earlier?" asked EJ.

"We don't like are names," I answered.

"I can explain," said Mom, coming out of her hair.

"What else have you kept from us?" EJ asked.

"Too much," she said.

"Tell us why you left," I demanded.

"I think I'll have to go even farther back. It really starts when I first moved here when I was seventeen," said Mom.


	16. Chapter Fiveteen: Explanations

A/N: Thank you everyone so far who has given me a review it really means a lot to me to know that people like my story or stories. Labstract1 thank you for the review and I would never want to ruin Bella and all of her Bella-ness. Also can you guys go check out AMCullen1394's story, I'm not sure what its called but I think its called "LaPush Teen Story" or that's what she or he said in their review. Okay so thank you everyone who has reviewed!!

**Chapter Fifteen: Explanations**

**~Cullen's House~ Saturday**

_Maddi's PoV_

Mom turned her back to us and looked out the wall of glass, before she took a deep breath and said, "I've know the Cullens since I came up here, in the beginning they were just people, students just like myself, but I knew that they were different."

She turned back to look at us and then said, "I was able to figure out they were vampires with a little help, Jacob told me one of the legends and I even did some research of my own on the internet and I used my own observations."

"What does this have to do with you leaving?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, she just went on with her story, and "Me and Edward ended up falling in love with one another."

She turned and looked back out the window, "you both know the next part," she said.

EJ showed me and I nodded, the tracker, then Edward's family leaving and Mom's friendship with the pack began, then Edward's family coming back, then the love triangle with Mom, Edward, and Jacob. Then finally Mom leaving Forks pregnant with me and EJ.

"What happened right before you left Forks? When you found out about us?" EJ asked.

"I found out I was pregnant during our honeymoon, and as soon as we got back to the states I left, and went to Phoenix," she explained, "I had the two of you and I never thought about the Cullens again, when I named the two of you I thought I would be done, until…"

"Until what?" I asked.

"You started to talk more about your new friends, all of the nomads you befriended," she said. "I started to hurt, to think about them again, by the time you were both in high school; you were both able to tell."

I felt myself blush at this and I looked down at my feet again.

"Everything was good for a while when you made new friends; it was a distraction, something different for me to think about. Especially with their different pasts, I hurt in a different way I felt bad for your friends and for both of you, in a lot of ways your both like Annie."

We knew what she meant by that Annie didn't know her mother, and I and EJ didn't know our father.

"It was okay, everything was until you both went away for the first time, it was different than sending you to Forks, I knew about the vampire wars and that made me think of them again. I hide my hurt from both of you and I thought about…"

"Finding them?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"But you waited," said EJ.

"Yes, the two of you were holding me back, when you both turned eighteen then it would be okay for me to take off myself, so I started to wait. You two left again and then came your sixteenth birthday, just three days before mine. I felt like I was going crazy, the thought of having to wait another two years, it was torture. So I left work early that day the day of my birthday, I was walking home trying in some way to clear my mind. I was pulled into a dark alley and felt something bite my shoulder, then pulled away. It was Peter, he bite me, but Charlotte had recognized me and got Peter away, they started to fight and when they finally came back to me it was too late."

"You traveled with them didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but I had Charlotte write a note to both of you and grab some of my stuff. I travel with them for about two years, I was able to skip most of the newborn stuff, I was able to stop myself from hunting humans, so I was able to hunted differently too. When I came back to see you both, you were gone."

She turned back to look at us, "I started to search the city and the area around, when I thought about where else you would be, so I started my journey up north, I changed my mind a lot and thought about going and searching Phoenix again, to make sure…"

"But you came up here anyways," said EJ.

"Yes, and I heard the sounds of a baseball game, so I followed it and found the two of you sitting up in a tree watching, before a baseball started to fly towards you. I then watched as you joined the game, I didn't appear until the end because I didn't want to ruin your fun," she said.

"I thought I saw something," murmured EJ, he touched my hand and showed me, a figure standing high up in a tree, just as the baseball whipped pass him.

"It probably was me," said Mom.

My thoughts went back over the conversation, "so Edward's our father?" I asked.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Examination

**Chapter Sixteen: Examination**

**~Cullen's House~ Saturday**

_Maddi's PoV_

"Yes," whispered Mom.

Everyone turned to look at Edward, he looked as if he was very deep in thought, EJ looked the very same when he was drawing something, this made me laugh and everyone turn to look at me.

EJ touched my hand asking for my reason, "you have the same expression when you're drawing," I explained.

EJ just rolled his eyes and we both laughed.

This of course made everyone turn and look at us. Alice was the first one to walk over to us, she made us stand up then to our surprise she seemed to start examining us. "Alice what are you doing?" I asked.

"Are you sure these are Edward's children?" she asked, the others started to make their way over to examine us.

I rolled my eyes, irritated with the pixie like girl. "Yes," said Rosalie, "they must be his."

"Well I can believe that their Bella's, but not Edward's," said Emmett.

"Her hair," said Jasper, "and her attitude," he added.

"Oh, that's really nice, I don't even have a name any more," I said to EJ.

"At least they have actually acknowledged you," EJ replied.

"Suck's to be me."

"Yeah it does."

I glared at him, and then rolled my eyes again.

"It could be worst," he said.

"Yeah, EJ it's not like were trapped in house with eight vampires, and four of them are circling us, acting like their waiting for us to drop dead," I said sarcastically.

"Were not waiting for either of you to drop dead," said Alice.

'Say's the pixie' EJ touched my arm telling me this. I laughed and they looked at us weirdly.

"Will you stop doing that?" asked Emmett.

"No," we both said, smiles creeping up are faces.

"Why not," he whined, this made the two of us laugh even more.

"We like to torture you Emmett," I said.

"And everyone else," added EJ.

"Maddi, EJ, be nice," warned Mom.

We both sighed and EJ touched my arm, it was us, leaving. I nodded to him and he just touched my arm again, showing me Mom. I rolled my eyes, and he sent me a glare. "Come on EJ," I whispered.

He touched my arm and showed us fighting, only it was one of are worst fights which included a lot of screaming and yelling at one another, then he showed us leaving. I nodded to him again; I knew he was thinking of a distraction.

"Their going to start fighting," said Edward.

"You didn't have your shield up Maddi?!" EJ asked angrily.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Fights and Apologizes

**Chapter Seventeen: Fights and Apologizes**

**~Cullen's House~ Saturday**

_Maddi's PoV_

"Oops," I said.

"Maddi!"

"I'm not prefect EJ, sorry," I said.

Everyone turned to look over at Edward, not even Alice saw that coming.

"You were particle yelling your thoughts," he said.

This just made us glare at him, and then EJ started to glare at me.

I rolled my eyes, and just smiled keeping my mind clear. Until EJ touched my arm, wondering what I was doing.

I took one step away from him and smiled teasingly at him. He reached over and I leaned away from him, which caused him to lose his balance and fall. I laughed along with everyone else (expect EJ), EJ grabbed my leg and pulled me down.

"Ow," I said, as I hit the ground.

This caused more laughter; I pushed myself up, using EJ as my support. "Ow," he said, then he grabbed my arm and pushed himself up, this time I was his support. I pushed him off of me and jumped up to my feet, smirking down at him. "You are so dead, Madeleine," he said from where he was sitting on the ground.

I smirked and then asked, "Whatcha going to do about that Eddie?"

"First I'm going to smack you because we lived in Phoenix not Texas, then I'm going to actually hurt you," he said.

"I know where not from Texas smart one," I said, with a roll of my eyes.

He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"And you know that you can't catch me, your too _slow_," I said, smirking.

He got down into a crouch and I did the same. We both glared at each other waiting for the other to pounce, attack. I felt a growl from the middle of my chest, start to grow.

"Edward, Madeleine stop it now," said Mom.

Though she was too late, I sprung into action, just as she opened her mouth and attacked EJ. We rolled around a bit, fighting, but not hurting one another. I ended up pinning him to the ground and then I sat cross-legged on him, a smile on my face.

"Told ya, you couldn't catch me," I said, as I sat on him.

"Why do I challenge you?" he asked.

"Boredom relief," I answered.

"Is this normal?" asked Edward.

"Very," answered me and EJ.

"That's good to know that it's still normal," said Mom.


	19. Chapter Eighteen Interrogation and Power

_**Chapter Eighteen: Interrogation and Powers**_

_**~Cullen's House~ Saturday**_

_Maddi's PoV_

"Is there anything that we should we know?" asked EJ.

"What do you mean?" asked Carlisle.

"Anything other from what we already know," I asked, catching on to what EJ was asking.

"Like what?" asked Edward.

EJ touched my arm asking me, 'are their any others like you'?

"Are their any others like your family? Like us, that hunt animals instead of humans?" I asked, knowing this was what EJ meant; I looked down at him and saw him nod.

"There's a coven that lives in Alaska that hunt like us," answered Carlisle.

"Denali?" I asked, as EJ showed me.

"Yes, how do you know?" asked Edward.

"Nomads," I answered. "We've heard of this coven before, but we didn't believe of such a large one could…"

"Exist?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes," I said.

"Have you met a coven bigger than three?" asked Jasper.

"Other than this one only one other…" my eyebrows came together as I thought of the names, EJ touched my arm and showed me. "Their names were Ann, Marie, Elisabeth, and Kyle, he's Ann's mate."

"I've never met them before," said Carlisle.

"Their all very new, expect for Kyle and Marie, they escaped, I guessed from Texas to get away from the war. Ann can feel emotions, like Jasper, but she can't control or change them. She asked Marie and Kyle to take her and her sister away to help them, as their, I guess master was about ready to get ride of them," I answered.

"What was their master's name?" asked Jasper.

"Maria," answered EJ, he shivered me then remembered meeting her, "horrible…"

"Thing," I said, seeing as it would be the only thing fit.

"You've met her?" asked Alice.

"Sadly," we both answered.

EJ touched my arm with another question, but I just pushed it off and asked, "How do you know her?"

"She created me," answered Jasper.

"Scary things," said EJ.

"What?" asked Emmett.

"To even watch there scary, the wars they have, fighting over a city, just to kill innocent people who did nothing wrong."

"I know," said Jasper.

"Peter told us about your great escape," I said.

"How did you two come across Peter and Charlotte?"

We smiled, and I said, "we stopped them from attacking one of are neighbors, and when they heard this they stopped what they were doing, as they were curious of us."

"I showed them are story and they expected us, as friends, they visited often."

"Most often, until we met Garrett," I said.

"Very interesting man, very adventuress," said EJ.

I sighed at the thought of are vampire friends, I missed them all.

EJ touched my arm curious.

"You know what I'm thinking about," I answered.

I heard him sigh then touch my arm again, this time showing me the question he had.

"No, I'm not asking that, if you want to know then ask it yourself," I said, a bit hotly.

Edward started laughing and everyone turned to look at him, "he wants to know what they smell like to us."

We both blushed at this, and I hide behind my hair.

"You did smell like dog," said Rosalie.

"What do you mean by 'dog'?" I asked, confused.

"Your boyfriend's one," she said to me.

I glared at her and then said, "They do have names, vamp."

"Maddi," said Mom, angry.

"You have a very strange scent it's very much like ours and it's also very flowery too," said Edward.

"Ah, EJ you smell you like flowers," I said, with a smirk.

He touched my arm thinking that I was an idiot, "it was your stupid question," I said to him.

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes, before he touched my arm thinking of another question.

"Will you stop doing that?" asked Emmett.

"What?" we both asked.

"That weird talking thing," he answered.

"Why?" asked EJ.

"It's very annoying," said Alice.

"So is knowing that someone you know can see your own future," I stated.

"Or read your mind," continued EJ.

"Or control your emotions," I finished.

"I can't see either of you, you always have that stupid shield up," said Alice, annoyed.

"Same here," said Edward.

"You're both just very emotionless," said Jasper.

"I don't have to have my shield on to be emotionless," I said.

"That's creepy," said Jasper.

I jumped up to my feet and then pulled EJ up, "just show them what you can do then, they might understand," I said to him.

He sighed, and then asked, "Will this be okay?" He showed me myself only at the age of three, my hair was pulled back into piggy tails, and I was playing the piano, Clair de Lune.

"Yeah, you know what I'll approve," I said, easily.

He walked over to Alice first then, touched her forehead, he started showing her the same image that he showed me, but she pulled away very quickly, Jasper then came up behind Alice protectively. "I won't hurt her, I'm just showing her a bit of our past," he seemed to be saying it mostly to Jasper. EJ then touched Alice's forehead again, and showed her the scene.

EJ stepped back taking his hand off of her forehead when the scene was done. Alice then looked over at me and asked, "You could play the piano at that age?"

"I started playing when I was two about a year before that," I answered.

EJ had soon shown everyone the scene of me playing Clair de Lune at the age of three. Now they seemed to understand, our secret way of talking.

"I don't think I've ever heard of a power like that, it's almost like Edward's power only…" said Carlisle.

"Flipped, backwards, opposite," I offered, from where I stay on the floor.

"Flipped, I guess would be the best answer," mused Carlisle, he seemed to be more as in talking to himself, than anyone else.

I gave EJ an amused look, and he just glared at me and said, "Sometimes I feel ashamed to know that you're my sister."

"But you love me all the same, EJ and you know that if you didn't have me the-"

"Then I wouldn't be here," he said.

I glared at him then in a quick monition I knocked his legs out from underneath him, for the second time that day, I sat on top of him again.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even open my mouth," he said to himself.

"You know I wonder about that too, you wouldn't get as hurt as you normally do," I said, from on top of him.

He rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"EJ?" asked Alice.

"Yes?" asked EJ, from underneath me.

"Can you show me more of your past?" she asked.

"You wouldn't want to see our past, it isn't very good. What I showed you was some of the best, and that was before we really knew anybody in Phoenix or any nomads," said EJ.

"Why is it so bad?" she asked.

I looked up at Alice then down at EJ, I gave him a look that said 'we mine as well tell her'. He sighed and touched my arm, approving.

I sighed and then start.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Past

**Chapter Nineteen: Past**

**~Cullen's House~ Saturday**

_Maddi's PoV_

"We were born on September 10, 2004," I started.

"I'm older than Maddi by four minutes," said EJ.

"We grew at the same rate a normal human child physically, but mentally we were as smart as an average two year old at ten months."

"We also were stronger and faster than normal human babies too. We started walking and talking at three months," continued EJ.

"By the time we were two, we had real interests I started playing the piano, and EJ started to…" I continued.

"Draw."

"What was the first song you learned to play?" Alice asked me.

"Our Lullaby," I answered.

"Our Lullaby?" asked Alice.

"Mine and EJ's, it was the only way for Mom to get us to sleep for a period of time," I explained.

"Could you play it?" Alice asked.

"Can I use the piano?"

"Yes, I don't see why not," answered Alice.

I got off of EJ, and walked over to the piano. I sat down and lifted the lid; I took a deep breath then started to play the familiar lullaby. I closed my eyes as a smile started to spread across my lips. Then too soon the song was over, my eyes opened as I played the last few notes.

"Did he fall asleep?"

I turned and saw EJ lying on the floor, where I left him, with his eyes closed and breathing slowly and deeply.

"Yeah, he fell asleep," I said looking over at him. "A first, I may say."

"A first?" asked Edward.

"He never falls asleep when I play it, it always sounds different," I explained.

"You said that was the first song you learned how to play on the piano?" asked Alice.

"Yes, I was self taught, same with the guitar."

"When did you start playing the guitar?" asked Jasper.

"When I was five."

"Can play any other interments?" asked Rosalie.

"I was working on bass guitar, before we left, but I can also sing, if that counts for anything," I said moving back to my seat on the floor, I sat next to where EJ slept.

"What happen when you went to school," asked Alice.

I turned and looked out the window, before I then said, "Were outsiders no one wanted to be friends with us, everyone thought we were weird as we only hung out with each other. We were made fun of, picked on. Until I beat up this one kid in third grade, then no one wanted to mess with us. Until middle school, it seemed to just start all over again; we were pushed to the outside. But everything changed then too, of course we were on the outside, but in many ways we were being pushed back in."

"By what?" asked Emmett.

"People… who wanted to date us… because of are looks. All of you should, understand this," I said, with a blush creeping up my face. I looked away from them, I never liked to blush, it was too embarrassing and normally it would make me blush more.

"What about high school?" asked Jasper, saving me.

I flashed Jasper a grateful look, before I said, "we finally made friends, not with probably the best people at the time, but still they liked us and we shared a past… in some ways. Johnny, Jessie, Kenzie, and Annie. They all moved to Phoenix, from different parts of the country, but closer to the East coast. I met Johnny and Jessie in my music class, the three of us were pared up for a 'get to know your classmates project' and we just started talking and getting to know one another. EJ met Kenzie and Anne -that's what we call Annie- in his art class; the three of them were also pared up for a project. We ended up meeting up at lunch and we just became a group."

"There's more to them," said Edward, "your thinking about their past," he said the last part to me.

"I'm not going to say anything more about them than what I just told you, their stories aren't mine to tell," I said this knowing they would be curious and start asking me about them.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Escape

**Chapter Twenty: Escape**

**~Cullen's House~ Saturday**

_Maddi's PoV_

"What happened while I was gone," Mom asked.

"I don't remember much of it, expect for the numbness, the emptiness, the sadness, the feeling of abandonment, and then the occasional feeling of happiness," I said, this time I closed my eyes and felt myself go back to the first year, and have all the feelings, emotions wash over me again. I felt myself curl up into a ball, and tears escape from my eyes, finally I broke down and actually cried.

Someone left and someone else followed. I felt myself being touched trying to be comfort, but I just pushed them away, until I felt a hand touch my neck showing me happy, good, warm. EJ showed me Seth, my Seth. He was laughing, smiling, and then he grabbed me and pulled me close. I wanted to see him, talk to him. I held my hand out to EJ and placed our phone -cell phone- into my hand.

The sounds of people leaving and coming started. I didn't look at any of the Cullens or anyone, as I looked through all of the pre-set numbers in the phone, until I came up to the one that was home.

Ring…ring…ring…ring, then someone finally picked the phone up, it was Leah. "Hello?" she asked.

"Lea?" I asked.

"Maddi? Where are you? And EJ? He's with you right? Mad-"

"Yes, it's me. EJ is just right behind me and don't worry about where I am."

"Maddi, where are you?" she asked again.

"Where's Seth?"

"Looking for you, and EJ. Please just tell me where you are," I heard Leah beg.

This shocked me, Leah would never beg, not for anything. EJ froze behind me, thinking the same thing. I put my shield up, and suddenly, we were running, pass everyone, out the door, and through the forest. Away from everything, until we were home.

Leah was talking on the phone, screaming are names, over and over again.

"Leah!" we both yelled.

She turned and rushed over to us, giving us both a hug. "Seth was getting worried, when you were both gone when he came back from patrols. He thought you two went hunting, but neither of you returned."

I let EJ explain everything. Or more as show her everything while I went up to my and Seth's room. I picked up my guitar, and strummed it thinking.

"Maddi," I heard EJ call.

"Yes!"

"I forgot my sketchbook," he said, sadly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes.

**~Cullen's House~**

_Bella's PoV_

"Maddi? Where are you? And EJ? He's with you right? Mad-" Leah asked.

"Yes, it's me. EJ is just right behind me and don't worry about where I am," I answered Maddi.

"Maddi, where are you?" Leah asked again.

"Where's Seth?" Maddi, asked worriedly.

"Looking for you, and EJ. Please just tell me where you are," I heard Leah beg.

This shocked me; I had never heard Leah beg before.

Silence.

Then I was running, following my children, they were about twenty feet in front of me, and then they were gone. The smell of werewolf filled my nose and I started running back.

I returned and I felt comfort, Jasper's work of course. I stay down on one of the couches as a thought struck me.

"Aren't the wolves supposed to be on their side of the treaty line?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked.

"That was the only reason, why I came back… the smell was..."

"Maybe we should talk to same," suggested Edward.

"Yes, but what about Maddi and EJ?" asked Carlisle.

"They'll be coming," said Alice. Everyone then turned to look at her, confused. She just smiled and held up a notebook, I recognized it as EJ's sketchbook.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: Meetings

**Chapter Twenty-one: Meetings**

**~Home - Maddi and Seth's Room~ Sunday**

_Maddi's PoV_

"Maddi, come on, there's a meeting and if you want to come then lets get going," said Seth.

"Seth," I whined.

"Come on, Maddi," said Seth.

"Fine," I said, pushing myself out of bed.

He sighed and just walked over and picked me up. I felt him start to tickle me and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Put me down Seth, I need to get a better shirt on," I said, or tried to while laughing.

"Alright," he said, as he put me down, "but you know, I don't really think you need to put on a better shirt."

I walked over to the closet and grabbed a random tank top; I put it on and turn to Seth. "Let's go," I said to him walking over towards the window.

I jumped out of the window and found Seth coming out of the forest, already in his wolf form. I climbed up onto his back and we took off, we were flying through the forest. I was surprised when we ran through what looked like a group of people, but was nothing more than the Cullens. I jumped off Seth as skidded to a stop; I then made my way up to the front. I stood on Sam's right while EJ was on his left, we shared a look and I felt my hands clench, spreading my shield over the pack.

"Would it be too much to ask that you were in your human forms?" asked Carlisle.

Jacob retreated into the forest, Leah and Seth following behind. They came out in their humans forms, and walked towards the Cullens, until they were only ten feet away from the treaty line.

I and EJ walked forward, until we were standing beside the three of them. Jacob looked over at me, asking if it was safe, that Edward couldn't get into his head. I gave him a quick nod, not saying a word.

"What do want bloodsuckers?" asked Jacob.

I glared up at him, and he just nodded towards me, taking in my warning.

"It seems that you have been breaking the treaty," said Edward.

"Their allowed in Forks," I said, as I moved closer to Seth.

Everyone looked over at me, "their allowed if their invited, if they have permission," I stated, as I grabbed Seth's hand and held it tightly in my hands.

EJ shared a look with me, he knew what I was doing, and I was bending, changing the treaty to suit me and EJ, in a way compromising, to my favor.

"The treaty never said anything about being invited," said Carlisle.

"So then it comes to an agreement, the wolves are allowed in Forks if invited," I stated.

"No," said Edward, "I know what you're trying to do. You're bending the rules into your favor."

I bite my bottom lip and felt my eyebrows come together.

"Why not?" asked Leah.

"Yes, why not?" asked EJ.

"You heard what Edward said," sneered Rosalie, "you're just having Maddi bending the rules into your favor."

"That's Maddi talking not us, she isn't the voice for the pack," said Jacob.

Hannah ran off into the woods and then ran back out in her human form. "He said that he'll break the treaty all together if Seth can't live in Forks, or if anyone can't even visit," said Hannah.

"We don't want to start a fight, a war," said Carlisle.

"Too late," said Leah, trembling.

"Stop, Lea," said me, Seth, and Jacob.

"Where's Mom?" asked EJ. I saw he was looking over at Cullens, I followed his gaze and saw that Mom wasn't there standing with the rest of them.

Mom then jumped out of a tree, and then ran over until she was only three feet away from the treaty line.

I heard Jacob gasp, and then say, "B-Bella?"

I remembered that no one had wanted to tell Jacob, just for his reaction. We all turned away from him when his gaze fell a pond us.

"We didn't know how you would react so we didn't tell you," said Hannah.

I sighed, and then walked forward, until I was three feet away from the treaty line. "Could we compromise?" I asked, "Make some type of agreement?"

"What's a matter with what we have now?" asked Emmett.

"Because not everyone lives in just La Push," I said, angrily.

"How many?" asked Alice.

"One, sometimes two," said EJ.

"No three, sometimes four," I corrected.


	23. Chapter TwentyTwo: Head Rush

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Head Rush**

**~Treaty Line~ Sunday**

_Maddi's PoV_

Both sides were quiet as they took this in, I walked back over towards Seth. Thoughts were passing in and out of my head, making me dizzy.

I sighed as I finally made it to Seth, I wanted to go home, and just spend time with Seth.

"What's the matter?" he asked me.

"What would you say if I just wanted to go home and spend time with you?" I asked.

He just smiled down at me, and then said, "Stupid Cullens are too stubborn."

I laughed and smiled at this, I didn't care if the Cullens heard this or not.

This got us a few glares from the Cullens, none of which I cared about.

"Stop it, Seth, Maddi," sneered Leah.

Seth stopped, but I didn't. Leah's wrath never did or will scare me; she was too much like family. "Lea, you can't scare me, and you know it."

She glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Is there anyway that we can come to any agreement, don't let anything that has been said influence your decision," said Hannah.

"What's the matter with what we have now?" asked Jasper.

"Its broken and it will continue to be," answered EJ.

"Why can't you just stay on your side of the land an us ours?" asked Rosalie, clearly enjoying the way it was turning out.

The next thing I knew was that I had my hand on her throat and she was pushed up against a tree. I heard her gasp along with myself and my hand pulled away as EJ touched my shoulder.

Then I was gone. Running. I knew EJ was following me. We continued to run until I saw something, a mountain loin I pounced and then strangled it, before I sucked out its blood. We hunted in silence and then returned home.

**~Home - Maddi and Seth's Room~**

I laid on back in the middle of mine and Seth's room, breathing slowly and evenly. I knew that I was going through a head rush; I felt my eyes start to come to close, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come EJ."

He came in and sat down by me, "head rush?" he asked.

"Yes," I breathed.

Silence.

"Tell me what I did; I don't remember what I did until I let her go."

Instead of telling me he showed me. I ran and hit her, and then I grabbed her by her neck and pushed her up against the tree. My teeth just barely touched her neck before I let her go and ran. I held my head, it hurt to watch, "stop," I whispered, whimpered.

"Sorry," he whispered.

He soon got up and left, while I continued to lie on the floor, curling up into a ball.

**~Home - EJ's Room~ Monday**

_EJ's PoV_

I sat in my room, listening. Waiting. For anything. Something. I wanted to know that she was alive, but I also didn't want to bother her. I heard her heartbeat, but nothing more, no movement, not even a whimper.

Her heartbeat was the same as mine, as fast as a hummingbird, but for some reason it sounded even faster, louder than normal as I listened to it. Waiting.

I loved Maddi. She was my little sister, if only by three minutes. I was her protected and it was the second time in the last two days that I failed her, failed Mom.

I stood up and walked into her room, she was still lying on the floor. Just now she was curled up into a ball, her eyes close. I could tell that she was sleeping, but that didn't stop me from quietly closing the door, or starting to close it.

"EJ," she whispered.

"I'm here," I said walking into the room.

"Let's go for a run," she said, and then took off, running out the window.

I followed behind, noticing that she had grabbed her guitar. I smiled, happy that I had my sketch book with me.

She started to go faster and I continued after, my pace getting faster. Until we stopped, or slowed. Outside of the house, the Cullen's house.

I was shocked as Maddi walked up the steps, and then knocked on the door.


	24. Chapter TwentyThree: Flash

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Flash**

**~Cullen's House~ Monday**

_Maddi's PoV_

The door opened and I walked in EJ following behind me. I didn't even look up to see who had opened the door, but I knew it was Carlisle.

EJ touched the back of my neck, asking 'Why did you want to come here?'.

I turned my head and gave him a knowing look, not answering his question. Instead I turned to Carlisle and said, "I want to compromise, make a better treaty."

"Maddi," growled EJ.

"I would've come alone, but I know you EJ," I hissed.

He rolled his eyes, and I could almost feel his displeasure. "You know that I could have came alone," I said knowingly.

"Your acting worst than…" he started to say.

"Who?" I asked, a smile playing at my lips.

He glared at me through his green eyes, and then Alice said, "Your eyes are brighter, greener."

We both turned to her, she was standing close observing us.

"We hunted," I said. "They were probably brighter, greener yesterday."

"Hmm… I wonder," we heard Carlisle murmur behind us, we turned and looked at him, he was looking at us curiously.

"You wonder what?" I asked.

"The two of you seem more vampire than human, I wonder how human you two really are," Carlisle mused.

"You can use EJ first," I said stepping behind him and pushing him forward, in front of me.

"What? Hey! You can't do that Maddi!" EJ yelled.

Carlisle took a step forward, and EJ took a step backwards walking into me and making us both fall over. I rolled out of the way of EJ before he fell on me and was also able to put my arm out to break my fall. I was up on my feet with in seconds, and then pulled EJ up.

"I wonder what Marcus, will think of their bond," said Edward.

We both turned to look over at him. He was standing at the end of the staircase, Mom right behind him, they were hand in hand.

"Isn't he in the Volturi?" I asked, after EJ touched my arm asking the question.

"Yes," answered Carlisle, "he can see the bonds between two people."

"He's one of the rulers, right? Its Marcus, Aro, and Cauis?" I asked, pulling my arm away before EJ could touch it again.

"Who told you about the Volturi?" asked Carlisle.

"Mom," I answered.

Everyone turned to look over at her, she just said, "they need to know about the Volturi before they went to school, so nothing bad would happen."

EJ touched my arm, showing me the old memory, I pulled away and just nodded at him. He reached his hand out and touched my shoulder, asking 'What is the Volturi?'

I rolled my eyes and then said, "you know their like the kings of the vamp world EJ."

He sighed and I walked away from him, truly getting annoyed, it was like the Cullens weren't even here and that we were alone in Phoenix again. I felt myself shudder, as an old memory took over my mind, my shield slipping off.

_I stared at the wall, of mine and EJ's bedroom. I felt alone, lost, scared. Mom was gone and the total realization hit me. Tears started to come and I felt myself giving in to them. I was frozen, dead, numb._

I pulled myself out of the old memory, and looked around. I was on the floor, in a tight ball, I raised a hand to my face and whipped away a few lingering tears.

"W-what h-happened?" I asked shakily.

EJ touched my forehead and showed me collapsing, he added on the question of what had happened.

"N-nothing," I said, and then I locked eyes with Edward, for only a second, just long enough to ask him to not say anything with what he saw.

He gave me a fraction of a nod, just barley since or even noticed by anyone.

"What did you see?" asked EJ.

Are eyes locked for a second and he nodded understanding that I wasn't going to say a word.

"Later," I said, and he nodded again.

For once there were no questions, at what I had said, but there was a bit of an argument.

"What was it Edward?" asked Mom.

"Nothing," he said, not looking at her.

"He's lying," said Jasper.

I froze, I felt like I was running, faster and faster, until I hit the ground face first. I then felt my breath hitch, it came now only in small gasps, until I fainted.

**~Cullen's House~**

_EJ's PoV_

I felt my own breath hitch, as Maddi fainted, I knew what she saw. The flash of the same image appeared in my head. Big. Bright. There.

"Realizing right?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," he answered.

Then Carlisle asked, "Does she faint often like this?"

"Umm, I don't really know, we normally don't spend this much time together." Several of the Cullens looked shocked and I added, "We normally spend our weekend's away form each other and any other time were able to."

"I guess it doesn't happen often then," said Carlisle.

"No, most likely."

"You mean not likely," said Edward.

"Whatever, I hate always using proper grammar its not like I'm from the early 1900's," I said, from where I sat on the ground.

I looked at from where I heard silence, "who's from the early 1900's?" The silence grew and I had a feeling it's was mostly all of them. "Great," I muttered, "just wonderful."

Mom rolled her eyes and I sighed. I closed my eyes and just felt myself start to clear my mind, I let my heartbeat slow, and I tried to breathe evenly. I was frustrated and it was starting to annoy me.

"Does he fall asleep randomly like this?" I heard Alice ask.

I opened my eyes and glared up at Alice, "no I don't," I snapped.

Mom caught my bad feeling and Jasper started to calm me down. "EJ, stop it now."

I reached into my jacket and pulled out my sketch book and a pencil. I started to search through my memories, looking for something to draw. I was going farther and farther back into my childhood, this normally helped me calm down and so far it was working. Then I saw it the prefect image, memory, Maddi sitting at the piano leaning over the keys trying to come up with the next part of a song she was writing.

I looked like how I did before, my eyes were closed, my heartbeat did slow and then I started drawing. My eyes opened and I started to get more into my drawing, pausing every on and then to take another look at the image. They were just flashes but it was enough.


	25. Chapter TwentyFour: EJES

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Edward Jasper Emmett Swan**

**~Cullen's House~ Monday**

_Edward's PoV_

The images, memories, even just simple flashes that went through EJ's head were enough for me to get a good look on his past, his and Maddi's. Everything that they had told us, was true. They knew the people that they had talked of, and the things that they had gone through weren't wonderful either.

Then he started to draw when he finally stopped on an image. It was of Maddi leaning over the piano thinking of the next part to a song she was writing.

Carlisle took Maddi upstairs into a bedroom, while I continued to ponder EJ's past, it was interesting and different. This was the main way to tell that they were different, EJ was more out of everything, away. Maddi was in always, she was louder, and tried as hard she could, while most things just came easy to EJ.

Esme walked upstairs, worried about Maddi. Alice sat down next to EJ, curious to see what he was drawing. Jasper and Emmett both sat down on the couch, and turned on TV watching a football game. My Bella walked over to me and grabbed my hand, and then asked me, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I answered, walking over to a chair and sitting down in it.

EJ stopped drawing, as he noticed Alice lean over his sketch book. He looked over at her annoyed. "I'm curious," she said.

"Alice," said Bella, from where she stood. Alice looked over at her and Bella gestured for her to follow her.

**~Cullen's House - Alice and Jasper's Room~**

_Alice's PoV_

"What is it Bella," I asked, as she closed the door behind her.

"I wouldn't bother EJ right now, he's worried about Maddi and I don't want you to think this is how he normally acts," said Bella, uneasily.

"Bella, I've seen how he acts, who he really is you don't need to worry about me," I said to her, hoping that she would understand.

**~Cullen's House - Living Room~**

_EJ's PoV_

I sighed and closed my sketch book as Mom came back down the stairs. She stopped in front of me and lifted my head up, looking at my eyes.

"How could they be this dark so soon, you just hunted?" pondered Mom.

"I'm worried, it speeds it up."

"Is that why you were mean to Alice?"

I glared up at her and stood up, I started to walk towards the door, but Mom was faster, quicker. She was in front of me with in seconds, I blinked several times for my eyes to catch up with what I saw. When our eyes were darker we were more human than vampire, in most ways, but not all.

"Lets go then," I said looking into her own dark eyes.

We then left and went hunting.

**~Forest~**

_EJ's PoV_

It felt weird to go hunting with anyone, but Maddi. I was too use to her presence that it felt weird. I once again looked behind me to see if Maddi was there only to see Mom.

"What's the matter EJ?" she asked me, as we started to slow.

"I'm to use to Maddi," I answered.

"Well lets go back, I think we did hunt enough for today," she said.

I nodded, just as I heard a blood curdling scream.


	26. Chapter twentyfive: MARS

A/N thank you everyone who has reviewed on this story. Some of it may be a bit confusing, but thank you everyone who has stay with this story. Okay I have a question, does anyone have any idea of an epilogue? I have this whole story writen out expect for an epilogue. So please send me some type of an idea and not prom like in the Twilight book which this story is loosely based around.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Madeleine Alice Rosalie Swan**

**~Cullen's House - Guest Room~ Monday**

_EJ's PoV_

I ran as hard as I could towards the big white house, tears stinging my eyes as I climbed up it side and then burst through the widow of the guest room she was in. I got looks from the Cullens and I made my way over to her.

Maddi was thrashing about, tears pouring from her eyes, and she was still screaming. I tried to wake her, by shaking her and yelling her name, but it didn't work, then for the first time I didn't feel bad for the action that I did. I smacked her. As soon as I did that she opened her eyes, which were dark brown.

**~Cullen's House - Guest Room~**

_Maddi's PoV_

I opened my eyes and felt EJ wrap his arms around me, I cried into his shirt holding on to him tightly the dream or more as night-terror was still fresh in me mind. I held EJ close to me, I didn't want him to leave me, to let go of me, I felt weak and I was weak.

"Maddi?" he asked me.

I looked up at him, and he touched my neck asking me if it was the dream. The dream we had when things were going to go bad, when things were going to be come difficult, again.

I nodded into his shirt, as a few more tears escaped from my eyes.

"Maddi was it the terror again?" asked Mom.

EJ nodded and the Cullens just looked confused.

My head slowly came out from EJ's shirt and I started to explain the dream. "It was night, like always me and EJ were out hunting, it was a full moon which made everything bright and it was clear out."

I pulled out farther and EJ started to just stroke my hair, "We were running, and we didn't know where we were going. We ran out of the forest and came to a dead end, so we turned around to go back, but their…their wer-"

"Vampires," said EJ.

"They were all dressed in black, and they were coming for us. It was like they had followed us there and had trapped us, they stopped when they all had made there way out of the forest and the only thing that could be seen from under their cloaks were their eyes. They were dark, blood red, but they looked hungry, thirsty."

"Then what?" asked Alice.

"These figures appeared, they jumped out in front of us, or over us. They were bright and white and they just continued running. They were protecting us they attack the black figures and then they started to die. Each and everyone," I whispered. "They then came after us, they grabbed us and started to…to rip us apart."

I felt tears start to come again, and I pressed my head into EJ's shirt again.

"Sing something Maddi," he whispered into my ear.

I started to whisper the lyrics to one of my favorite songs. "_I close both locks below the window _

_I close both blinds and turn away _

_Sometimes solutions aren't so simple _

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_"

I then started to get a little louder, as I knew where the song built and fell. "_And the sun will set for you _

_The sun will set for you _

_And the shadow of the day _

_Will embrace the world in grey _

_And the sun will set for you_"

"What and why is she singing," I heard Edward ask. I just continued as I knew EJ would answer.

"_In cards and flowers on your window _

_Your friends all plead for you to stay _

_Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple _

_Sometimes goodbye's the only way_"

"Shadow of the day by Linkin Park and the reason why is because it helps her calm down," said Mom.

"_And the sun will set for you _

_The sun will set for you _

_And the shadow of the day _

_Will embrace the world in grey _

_And the sun will set for you_"

"She hasn't played in a few days either," added EJ.

"_And the shadow of the day _

_Will embrace the world in grey _

_And the sun will set for you_"

(A/N: I do not own that song, it is 'Shadow of the day' by Linkin Park, as said before. The song below is part of 'Hands held high' also by Linkin Park).

They were quite as I ended the song, the tears that were in my eyes were gone. I still had a feeling like I was empty hurting, I needed to be held by someone who wasn't EJ.

"_With hands held high into a sky so blue _

_the ocean opens up to swallow you_," I sang. As I sang though repeating that one line over and over again, I felt hope and happiness and love spread through me, warming me.

My head was now just on EJ's shoulder, I knew me eyes were red and puffy, I also knew that my eyes had to be dark, dark brown to be exact.

I looked around the room to what I knew was my family and I felt a smile creep up to my face, it wasn't something that Jasper had done, but I knew he would feel it.

My eyes stopped on my mother and felt what I should feel when I looked at her. Love.

Then they turned to Edward, my father, I felt another good emotion. Hope.

And then I turned and looked at EJ I felt an emotion I hadn't felt in a long time, I felt. Happiness.


	27. Epilogue: Parents

**Epilogue: Parents**

**~Home - Living Room~ Friday**

_Maddi's PoV_

I smiled as Seth sat down next to me, pulling me into his lap, at least until dad growled at him. I glared over at him, and motioned to Hannah and EJ who were curled up in the armchair.

"Let him," Seth whispered in my ear, "he has to make up for the last sixteen years."

I sighed and he kissed the top of my head, I heard dad growl again.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Maddi, come down will you," she said, but I could see the sides of her mouth turn up.

Hannah slipped out of EJ's arms and sat down next to me.

"I feel bad for you," she said to me.

"Sam doesn't growl at EJ or James ever time they look at you or Leila," I said referring to her and her little sister.

"Yeah well Seth gets to live with you, so you know it could be worst," she said.

"Don't say it," I said.

Everyone laughed expect for me and dad, I felt a blush creep up my neck and I buried my face into my hands.

I heard dad growl again and I felt myself snap. "What did he do now?" I asked him, taking my face out of my hands.

He didn't answer, so I put my shield over Seth. Dad just looked annoyed at this and I smiled.

"Maddi," growled dad.

"Dad," I growled back.

"Stop it, both of you!" snapped mom.

I smiled over at her and Hannah laughed, which made everyone turn and look at her.

"This doesn't happen at my house, so its pretty funny to me," she explained.

"That's what you think," said EJ.

"Sam is not that bad. Jacob can be worst, even Leah can be worst than Sam," I said.

"Well that's not that surprising," mumbled Seth.

"You're her brother, how do you think she's going to act to you?" EJ asked him.

"Living with the two of you is better than living with Leah. And you don't talk half of the time," Seth told EJ.

"They don't understand it Seth, there needs to be an age difference, look at me, Zac and Leila," said Hannah.

"Is it always like this?" asked dad.

Everyone then turned to look over at him.

"What do you mean?" asked mom.

"Its-it doesn't make sense why you would want to talk about what you are talking about," he said.

"Well I bet our conversations are more interesting than any conversations you have with anyone," I said.

"Edward she does have a point," said mom.

"Bella," he said.

"Parents are always boring to kids," explained mom.

"Agree," said me, EJ, and Hannah.

Dad sent a glare at us and I felt the sides of my mouth turn up a litter.

Then I smiled, truly if this is what having parents would be like then I knew it wouldn't be that bad. If they loved me and cared about me then it would be worth wanting to having them. And for once I was really happy.


	28. AN

**A/N:** Okay thank you everyone who has, fav, alerted, or reviewed on this story it really means a lot to me and just thank you.

Okay I've been asked if this is the end of Maddi and EJ's story, for this one yes if you have noticed it is somewhat like Twilight. So I'm writing a sequel and it wont be up until I'm done writing it.

Also I'm writing an A/U to this story its summary is this: Maddi and EJ were seperated at birth by their parents Edward has Maddi and Bella has EJ. The Cullen family has moved back to Forks for the first time since the twins were born and Bella and EJ left. EJ is being sent up to Forks to live with his grandfather Charlie and becuase of something that happened in between him and Bella. Maddi and EJ are still half vampires and Bella is a vampire. The twins are both 17 and they've never met nor remember one another! So what the joy it will be for the two of them to find out their related. If Maddi and EJ were mad at their parents in 'Our Story' then just wait to see who's going to be more mad, at their parents or each other.

The A/U is call 'Two of One of a Kind'. The Sepuel is call well for now Maddi and EJ's Story 2. But I'll take idea's for it when its up.

Thank you!!! ;)


End file.
